Unlikely Love
by DarkMarceline
Summary: Kagome is a demon hunter, who breaks a very important rule.  what happens when her boss comes out the punish her?  KagomexInuyasha Mature for sexual content and language.  R&R is you like :
1. Chapter 1

Alright, this is chapter one! obviously i don't own any Inuyasha character. i definitely recommend that ya'll read the next chapter or two before deciding whether you want to keep reading this fanfic or not. unfortunately i had to spend

most of this chapter setting things up, explaining the demon system and introducing the main character. R&R if you like! enjoy :)

xoxo

xoxo

xoxo

The twang of my arrow echoed through the streets, which were dead at this hour of the night. The white spiritual energy the enveloped my arrow lit up the dark section briefly until it hit its target. Tonight it was an unidentified demon.

That's how it works in this city, and every other city, town, village, suburb, and country side through the world. Humans and demons coexist together. Just as there are several different races of humans, there are just as much if not even more 'races' of demons. There is a huge difference between humans and demons though, and that is that there truly _are_ inferior races. Many a human war has been fought over the poorly formed theories that one race, culture or religion is better than another. I personally think that is just due to man's natural tendencies to compete with each other combined with insecurities we all carry around.

The demons, on the other hand, are a whole different story. While 'inferior' still isn't even the right word, there is a drastic and vital difference between them all. Organizations like the one I work for, DECO (Demon Extermination and Control Organization), even have a pretty little code of class that each registered demon is neatly categorized under. Class A Demons are the ones that you'll see working side by side with humans. Working in corporate offices, running companies, mowing their lawns in a developed neighborhood. Some can even pass for human, only those with trained eyes are able to identify them as Demon. Class A Demons are actually more well behaved than your average human citizen. You never hear of a Class A committing major crimes. You'd be hard pressed to find one that has even gotten a speeding ticket. It's basically all due to the fact that the justice system in any county is a lot quicker to condemn a Demon felon to death than they would a human. Also, the more trouble Class As get into, the less respect and credit they'll all get.

Then there is Class B. These Demons are more obvious, having characteristics pertaining to their race being the giveaway. For example, animal Demons may have tails, claws, fangs, their specie's ears, etc. Class Bs are also usually living and working alongside humans, however due to discrimination and a close eye being kept on them by the government, Class Bs are almost always in much lower class jobs, living in cheaper houses, and being overall discriminated against a little more than what is politically acceptable. I've only had trouble with a Class B twice in my 5 year career.

Class C is next, if you couldn't have figured that out yourself, these being where the trouble starts. Basically, as a Demon goes lower and lower down the alphabet, the more animalistic they are, baser instincts taking over. The higher they are, the more 'human' they are. Class Cs aren't going to be walking throughout the local park in broad daylight. While not always doing something illegal, these are the demons that spend the majority of their time in ghettos, doing whatever they do. As long as they aren't hurting other humans we don't interfere. It's only when they start effect 'our species' that we apprehend or exterminate the Cs.

Class D is what was now lying of the floor of the alley before me, only bits and pieces covered in his blood being all that is left of him. I walked over and inspect my handiwork, making sure all the important parts and destroyed. I can leave guts and intestines be, it's the things like entire heads, arms and hearts that I'll need to double back and shoot.

Class Ds are in most cases unidentifiable, but not all. This demon, for example, was so beyond humanity that my coworkers that assigned me to him couldn't even tell what kind of demon he was. I honestly wasn't sure myself. All I knew was that he spat acid out of his mouth like he was something out of the Exorcist. These Demons have no control of their innate urges to kill. Cannibalism is common. Obviously, these are the demons we just kill, court systems not even being considered.

There is another class, Class F, but that's not important. I've never even been assigned to one of them. In all honesty, I couldn't explain that group even if I wanted to. I wasn't experienced enough to know anything about them, and if they're that bad, I'm honestly okay with that.

I slung my bow over my shoulder, and with a sigh turned on the heel of my black, knee high steel-toed boots and headed for the exit of the alley. There were other people hired for clean up. My only job was to make the mess.

I had to walk 3 blocks before I came to my apartment. I had to jiggle to key violently to unlocked the chipped door for the building. Yeah, Demon Exterminators don't get paid much. Go figure. You'd think legal murderers would be making bank.

After shutting the door to my apartment room on the third floor, I dropped my bow and arrows on the floor and flopped down on my sectional couch. My eyes felt heavy, and without even bothering to kick my shoes off I felt them sliding shut.

My cell phone buzzed violently in my leather jacket, the shrill ring snapping my eyes open. I sat up, cursing colorfully as I dug the phone out of my pocket and answered. "Hello?"

"Kagome?" Miroku's voice came through the phone.

I frowned. "Do you know what time it is?" I snapped. I heard a chuckle from the other end. "Yeah, I also know you had an extermination assigned to you just an hour ago. You're already done?" I grunted in confirmation, rubbing my eyes. "That's why you're the best." I could hear him smiling through the phone. I mentally visualized him winking as he said that, because chances are he had. God, I've known this womanizer for far too long.

"What's up, Miroku?"

"Kaede assigned me to a Class B."

"Yeah, so? Is it an extermination or apprehension?" I asked. This is was weird. Miroku wasn't usually squeamish about his job.

"It's an apprehension…" The other end of the phone was quiet.

"What's wrong then?" I pressed, my sleep deprivation making me impatient.

"It's a kid." He stated flatly. Now it was my turn to be quiet. "Kagome? You still there?"

"A kid? Seriously? I've never had to deal with kid demon's before… or if I did I couldn't tell."

"Oh no, you can tell with this one. I have his folder right here. He's a little fox demon. Tiny fella with a big fluffy tail. He's been stealing from human's left and right. Fox's specialty is trickery and illusions, so you can only imagine how much he's gotten away with, robbing ignorant humans."

I sighed. "Right. So you want help?" I offered out of the goodness of my heart.

"You're the best, Kagome, really. You're truck's still in the shop right? I'll come pick you up." Click.

Five minutes later Miroku's Prius pulled in front of my apartment building where I was standing, fighting off sleep. His driver side window rolled down, revealing Miroku staring at me through his sunglasses, one eyebrow raised. He tilted his noise down and lowered his shades enough to eyeball me. "Looking good as always. Leather suits you." He smirked, looking me up and down.

I rolled my eyes, walking to the passenger side. "It's nighttime you idiot. Take the sunglasses off."

He sighed and pouted, but took them off and headed through the city. We pulled into a fairly nice neighborhood, stopping in front of a pleasant looking house. There weren't any mansions, but definitely upper middle class lived here.

"Is this his house?" I asked. Miroku nodded. Walking up to the door, I knocked, hoping this could go smoothly. Alas, there was no reply. I kept knocking, which became a bound against the door, until Miroku grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"Out back." He mumbled quietly. Releasing me, he headed down the front steps and slithered to the backside of the home. I followed closely behind. The reason I was a Demon Hunter was because of my spiritual energy. I was an offensive player. Bullets and other average human weapons don't always work on demons, so that's how I got my gig. Other than that, I had no cool abilities.

Miroku was a sensor and defensive player. He could set up wards against demons, but he could also sense auras, meaning when he said there was a demon in the backyard, there was a demon in the back yard.

Sure enough, we turned the corner to see a large fluffy auburn tail scurrying across the lawn. I sprung forward, diving to the ground and grasping a handful of fur. The little tike starting whining and addressing me as several creative titles, including smelly wench and wicked bitch. My my, this toddler had a mouth on him.

I stood up, holding the little fox upside down by his tail. I'd be lying if I said he wasn't cute, even flailing around like a stuck pig. "Chill out, kid. You're too young to get into any serious trouble. Just tell me where you're parents are and we'll have a nice long conversation about him sticky fingers."

"My parents are dead, you bitch." He cried out.

My eyes snapped up to Miroku, who was giving me the same look saying, this just got serious. I looked back at the fox as Miroku walked up to stand closely behind me. "What do you mean? What happened to them? Who's taking care of you?"

"They were murdered by the Thunder Brothers, and no one, I'm taking care of myself." He flailed and cried some more.

The Thunder Brothers were a well known Demon Gang that has been causing a lot of trouble under the radar. DECO hasn't been able to sick any hunters on them yet because no one has been willing to convict them of doing any crimes, no doubt having been threatened by the Thunder Demons themselves not to squeal. We may be murders, but we do things by the book.

The Thunder Brothers were two siblings that hovered over the Class B and Class C line. Officially, they were B, because they had complete control over their actions but were obviously demons, however actions are those of a Class C that gave into his baser instincts. I would just say they're Class B criminals that needed to be executed, but hey, I'm not running the company.

"Alright, Shippo." Miroku talked calmly, usually taking the role of good cop to my bad cop. "We're here to help you. Kagome here is going to put you down so we can talked about this as civilized people, but if you run then we'll have to use force, got it?"

The fox nodded, and I looked over my shoulder at my partner sending him a 'are you sure?' look. He gave me one brisk nod.

The fox amazing didn't bolt when I set him on the ground. Instead he sat down and told up the story of his parent's death. It was a tragic one. Apparently the brothers had been causing chaos through the neighborhood, mostly populated by Class B demons that didn't want to get the cops involved. When the brothers had gotten too close to Shippo, his mother had ran out to grab Shippo, followed by his father who came out to protect his wife and child. From there it's pretty self explanatory.

"Well you can't stay here by yourself." I stated after hearing his story. I look back at Miroku. "I don't suppose you know of any Demon Orphanages?"

He shook his head. "I don't think there are any."

Sighing I placed my hands on my hips and looked back down at Shippo. "Alright, we'll take you back to headquarters and find out what the best thing for you will be. They might be able to track down relatives you could live with."

He started crying again, despite his obvious effort to hold back his tears and be strong. "No! I can't leave! Not until I avenge my parent's deaths!"

"Listen kid, that's my job. I'll track down the Thunder Brothers and personally execute them. I'll even make sure they know I'm doing it for your parents. But I can't do that unless you go back with my partner here and straighten out you life a bit, got it?" I asked sternly.

He gaped up at me with large watery eyes before nodding and wiping tears off his face. We all walked back to the car, Shippo hopping in the back. After shutting the door after him, I turned to Miroku. "I'm gonna hang around here a bit and see if I can get any leads. The Thunder Brother's hangout isn't too far from here. You just take care of the kid."

Miroku placed his hands on my shoulders and squeezed. This was one of the few times he got serious. "Kagome, you don't have a contract from headquarters yet. If you go and perform an execution without permission first, you could lose your job. I don't know who the head of this organization is, but I do know that he is a hard ass. You don't want to piss him off."

"I'm tired of this." I said quietly, glancing into the window at the little boy that lost his family.

Miroku sighed, pulling me in for a quick hug before pulling away and walking to the driver's side of his car. "One of these days you have to tell me about your past, Kagome. It's the least you can do for all this worrying you're put me through."


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2. i always read through to correct any typos and errors, but if i missed any i apologize. enjoy!

xoxo

xoxo

xoxo

I walked into Bloody Mary, the bar that guys like the Thunder Brothers were known to hang out at. I wasn't surprised when all the eyes in the bar looked back at me when I walked in. Demon's can smell humans from a mile away, and I didn't need to be able to read auras to know that I was the only human in the whole place.

I crossed my arms and glared at the room. "Ya'll have 3 seconds to get the Thunder Brothers front and center."

There was a little commotion, demon's looking around, before a fairly human looking Demon and another drastically different creature walked forward. "Who wants to know gorgeous?" the attractive one smirked. Too bad a cute face has never done much for me.

"Outside. Now." I spat, turning on my heel and storming out the bar. I knew my having turned my back on them was a major faux pas. Powerful Demons demanded respect. In all actuality, humans outnumbered demons in the world, however all demons were stronger than your average human. If there was ever an all out war, the outcome is extreme uncertain. The only guarantee is that it would be the bloodiest battle in history.

Outside the bar, I took my bow off my back and loaded and arrow, aiming for the door. The short and fat, weasel like brother walked out first. Not even giving him a chance to get one foot on the pavement, I released the arrow, the beautiful twang sound I lived for filling my senses. There was a roar of pure rage, and it wasn't from the brother that was just incinerated by me spiritual energy.

I was halfway to reaching for another bow when an excruciating bolt of electricity shot through my body. I fell to my knees with a scream. My was shaking violently as I gritted my teeth and looked up to see the human looking brother stomped out of the bar, his red eyes glowing with anger. "You little bitch! How dare you kill me little brother. You'll pay for that." He snarled, suddenly raising into the air.

I pushed myself to my feet, grabbing an arrow as fast as I could at firing it right at him. My aim was good, but the thunder bolt left me shaking, so my attack was easily dodged. The Demon came flying towards me, thunder collecting in the palm of his hand. I lifted my bow in the air and swung down just into time to hit him before his outstretched hand could touch me. The energy sent him flying backwards and into the brick wall of the building behind him. Dust from the bricks crumbling off the building and on top of the demon clouded my vision, but I immediately had me bow loaded and aimed again. The second I saw the slight silhouette of the demon through that dust, I fired. The white glow of my arrow cleared all the dust, giving me the perfect view of my arrow incinerating him.

Breathing heavy, and still a bit shaky, I struggled to use my wobbly legs and walked over to what was left of the bodies. Because this was not an official assignment, there was not going to be a cleanup crew, which meant I had to move the mess before going home.

A nearby dumpster seemed like a better place any. It took a good 20 minutes to move all the evidence into the large crate. Shutting the lid on the dumpster, I sneered, "That's for Shippo."

I started back home, covered in blood and dust, smelling like death and dumpster. It was going to be hell trying to shower later. My hip length black hair was tied back in a long braid luckily, which meant I wouldn't have to deal with any snarls, just blood and guts.

The sun was rising as I staggered to the front door of my apartment. You almost become nocturnal when you're a Demon Hunter. I was digging through my pockets when a sound had me whirling around with my bow held out in front of me, ready to be loaded.

A handsome demon stood on the other side of the street. He was looking right at me, arms crossed and not looking to happy. A tight red shirt showed off his nicely bit physic, and his gold piercing eyes and white hair with what I was guessing were dog or wolf ears on top of his head was what gave his demon-ness away. Class B for sure.

"Can I help you?" I snarled, not meaning to sound so pissed. Between being sleep deprived, hurt from being hit my lightening, covered in blood and dirt and smelling like shit, pissed was the only tone my voice could register right now.

"Yeah, you can." His eyebrows were furrowed and I noticed canine fangs when we spoke.

"Great." I said sarcastically. "Check back with me in 24 hours and I'd be happy to help." And with an added 'fuck you' I turned my back to him and reached in my pocket for my keys.

I was slammed from behind not even a second later, being pushed up against my apartment door, its whining creaks threatening not being able to hold the demon pushing me against its feeble stature.

"You need to show me a little more respect than _that_." The dog snarled. Yeah, it was a dog for sure. I could smell him now, and while he smelt good, I knew the difference between dog and wolf smell.

"Fuck you." I snarled back, spiritual energy encasing my whole body. I heard a sizzling noise and could smell burning of flesh and wood. The Demon jumped back enough to save his palms from burned, and I pushed off the door in hopes of not destroying it. The front was charred but it'd be okay.

I loaded a bow and aimed at the Demon. "Don't fuck with me right now mister. I've had a hell of a night and killing you wouldn't get me in any deeper shit than what I'm already in." I pulled the bow even tighter, begging him to give me a reason to just let go.

He smirked. "You'd be surprised." Then he ran his clawed fingers across his forearm drawing blood. I was caught off guard by this, so when he threw his hand like a baseball and yelled 'blades of blood', I was really unprepared for the large blades of red blood spinning towards me.

I lowered my bow and tried to draw up enough energy to create a small barrier of energy around myself, but was too slow. My skin burned as the Demon's blood actually sliced my flesh open. Blood started running down my arms, legs, and sides at a dangerous rate. Before I could even take an intake of breath, the incredibly fast demon was behind me, one arm wrapped around my chest, pinning me arms to my side, and the other hand clamped over my nose and mouth.

Fuck. This was bad. It had been over 48 hours since I slept and now I was losing a lot of blood. My vision faded in and out. I fought against the demon, but he just pinned me harder against the front of his body. I started to conjure up spiritual energy again, but before I could my eyes started to close on their own, and I felt my body go limp in the demon's arms before everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

enjoy!

xoxo

xoxo

xoxo

The violent vibration of my phone woke me up. I opened my eyes, extremely disoriented, and looked around. I was along in an unfamiliar living room.

My leather jacket was sitting on the table in front of the couch I was lying on, my phone going off in its pocket. I tried to sit up to reach for it, but sharp pains all over my body stopped me with a gasp. I laid back on my back, a little moan of pain ripping from my throat as I tried to take a deep breath.

"It'll be a little while until you can get up." A masculine voice came from behind the couch. I immediately shot up from the couch and to my feet to face the man, every cell in my body screaming out in pain, but my will to survive shot enough adrenaline through me so I could ignore it, momentarily.

I was standing just long enough to face the Demon who had kicked my ass outside my apartment before another whine of pain escaped me and my legs gave out.

Muscular arms appeared around me before I hit the ground, and all I could smell was the Demon's actually pleasant scent. "You stupid bitch. How the fuck did you stand up? I said it would be a while before you could even move!"

"Let. Go. Of. Me." I managed to demand through gritted teeth before gasping in pain as his hands only slightly tightened on me.

"You stubborn bitch. I don't need one of my best hunters held up in bed for a month." He barked, bending down to pick me up and place me back on the couch. "Stay the fuck put and give your body a chance recover." He scoffed before walking over to a sofa chair across from the couch and sat down, glaring at me. The look said, 'I dare you to move bitch, see what happens'.

"What the fuck do you mean, 'your hunter'. I'm no one's anything, Demon."

"Don't address me as 'Demon'. It's Inuyasha, however to you it's Boss."

I stared hard at him for a moment before replying. "My boss isn't a demon."

"You sure about that?" He raised one cocky eyebrow at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I looked away from his smug expression to stare at the ceiling and contemplated my chances of making a break for the door and beating him to it.

"You work for me, Kagome. I'm the CEO of DECO. I came to get you this morning because you broke the rules and executed demons without the instructions from your superiors to do so."

I gaped at him, shocked. A demon running DECO ? No way. That doesn't make any sense.

"I don't believe you." I decided, struggling to sit up again. I bit my lower lip to stifle any cries of pain and push through. Before I was all the way up though, Inuyasha was over me, his hands pushing my shoulders back down on the couch violently. I cried out in pain completely this time. "Fuck you!" I yelled at him.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch! I will tie you to this bed if I have to, now stay PUT!" He yelled, his face only a foot away from mine. I glared up at him as he glared back at me. Slowly, however his eyes almost transformed from glaring daggers to searching my face. His whole expression softened as he looked at me as if he wasn't seeing me.

"What?" I asked, my expression too, having had soften from hostile to confused.

He shook his head, snapping out of whatever he has been going through, and he sat up from the couch. "Nothing, go back to sleep. This is the 9th floor and all the doors are locked, so don't try to leave." He growled, storming off away from the couch. I heard a door slam.

I stared around the apartment, really taking it in now. It was nice. Really nice. Apparently the CEO had quite the meaty paycheck. Go figure. After a good hour of fighting sleep just to make a point, I finally gave in and let my eyes slide shut, the pain all over my body disappearing with my consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy. I apologize for any typos.

I woke up from the perfect kind of deep sleep, when you don't actually know how long you were asleep for. Looking out the window from across the room, I saw what looked like a sunrise. I tried sitting up, and to my fortune, I could with minimal struggle.

When I was finally sitting up, and managed to swing my legs off the side of the couch, I realized I had bandages. A lot. I could feel some on my sides, and there were a bunch all over my arms and legs. I wasn't wearing my clothes either. Instead I had a large red shirt on that smelled like a particular dog demon I had recently met.

"You still shouldn't be getting up." A man's voice startled me. My head snapped up to see Inuyasha sitting on the sofa chair across from the couch, a laptop in his lap.

I scowled, rubbing my eyes. "How long have I been here?"

"Only a day." He answered, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"A day?" I raised my eyebrows. "I need to get home! I could have assignments, and I need to get the mail. Someone could I have broken in!" I stood up, wincing a little but managing, then remember I had no pants on and plopped right back down, grabbing the blanket and covering my legs. "By the way, where the hell are my clothes!"

Inuyasha glanced up for a second before looking back to his work. "There was blood on them. I couldn't have you sitting in your own dried blood."

"So you _changed_ me? You undressed me without my permission? YOU SAW ME NAKED YOU PERVERT!" I yelled, grabbing the pillow I had been using and chucking it at him. His ears pinned back as he looked up in surprise and got nailed right in the face. Yeah, pillows don't do much damage, but I was imagining the pillow as an anvil.

I stood back up, keeping the blanket wrapped around me and headed for the door. I heard Inuyasha's laptop slam shut and him jump to his feet. "You bitch! Who the fuck would want to see _you_ naked?"

I grabbed my boots that were sitting by the front door and yanked them on. "Go to hell!" I screamed, yanking open the door and slamming it shut behind me.

I walked out of Inuyasha's apartment building to find myself in the complete opposite end of the city. I lived in the south of the city, Inuyasha the North, a.k.a. the Rich side of the city.

I clenched the blanket around me, feeling like an idiot. It would be just my luck that an attractive looking man had just parked in front of the apartment building and getting out of his Escalade.

I looked away, desperately scanning the roads for street signs that could give me a tip of which direction I should start heading in.

"Hey you, do you need help or something?" The very man I was trying to avoid eye contact with said in an equally attractive voice.

I looked back at him, and as he walked closer I realized he was the Class B Demon, Koga. He had never gotten into any trouble with my organization, but we did know all the major Demons wielding any kind of power. Koga, the alpha of our city's wolf pack, was a well known demon.

"Oh, no I'm fine. I just don't know where I am." I sighed, glad I was wearing shoes.

"Well come on, I'll give you a lift." He smiled a winning, thousand dollar smile.

"No offense, but I don't even know you. If you could just point me in the right direction- "

"No, no, I insist. I have to stop by someone's apartment here and then we can go. It'll only be a minute."

I eyed him uneasily, and he only smiled larger. "Don't worry, I don't bite… Well, I won't bite you." He winked. I held back a grimace as he headed into the building.

It really was not even 5 minutes when Koga came back out and waved me over to his car. "Alright, where too?"

Xoxo

Xoxo

Koga dropped me off at my apartment a lot quicker than it would have taken me to walk home. I offered him money for gas, but he refused. Instead, he smirked and said 'Hope to see you around, kitten', and drove off.

Damn. Owing a demon a favor isn't the position you wanted to be in. When I got up to my apartment, I realized that my cell phone was still at Inuyasha's. Damn it. That's where all my messages would be. I stripped out of his shirt and dressed into a comfy pair of jeans and a t shirt, then ran down the hall to the nearly dead pay phone.

After banging the receiver a couple times, I got a dial tone and called Miroku's phone number first. He answered on the first ring.

"Miroku?"

"Where the hell have you been? I've called your cell about a hundred times! Damnit Kagome, you had me really worried. You can't go off to illegally kill powerful Demons and then disappear for a day."

I sighed into the phone, resting my forehead against the payphone box. "Sorry, Miroku. It's kind of a long story. I'm okay, sort of. Well, I'm in one piece. Sorry about leaving you with Shippo, I'll get on helping you out with that as soon as I can. I'll explain more the next time I can see you. Tomorrow okay? I don't have my cell phone just yet but I'll get it back by then."

There was a short pause before Miroku sighed. "Fine, fine. Tomorrow at one. My place." The line when dead, and I was left standing alone in my hallway feeling very guilty. Miroku and I have known each other since I joined DECO. He was a few years older than me and had been working there for 3 years by the time I rolled in. He was the one who initially trained me until it was determined that our styles were too different. Ever since then, he's just been a partner on most hunts. I also got the feeling that he saw me as a younger sister, even though technically at first he would just aggressively hit on me.

The tone of his voice just now truly displayed how much he worried over me, and I had only been AWOL for a day. I'd owe him big for stressing him out so much, but what really bothered me was how much he cared. I hadn't really realized the true extent of his protectiveness. That makes me a little uncomfortable to be honest.

Next I dialed the number to the DECO office. The main secretary answered. "Thank you for calling DECO, how may I help you?"

"Margie, it's Kagome."

Pause. "Oh, hey Kagome. What's up?"

"I need the number to one of the bosses. Work number or home number, it doesn't matter, but I need it."

The sound of keyboard clicks started firing. "Um, okay. I can't give you any home numbers but I can give you their work number."

"You mean their office number? No I need a cell number. It's important."

Margie sighed deeply. "Alright, Kagome, I'll give you their cell number, but you can't tell anyone where you got it from, or I could get into a lot of trouble, got it?"

I smiled into the phone. "You're the best Margie. There is a large box of crispy cremes with your name on it." That'd set me back a little on this week's groceries, but it's always good to have secretaries on your side.

"Alright who do you need?" She asked.

I gave her Inuyasha's name and she gave me his cell phone number. I scribbled it down on a scrap of paper and said bye, but before I could hang up, Margie asked, "Hey Kagome, did you really do an illegal execution?"

I sighed. "I really gotta go Margie. Fill you in later okay?" and I hung up faster than you can say 'guilty'.

Lastly, I dialed the number I had just scribbled down. "Hello?" Inuyasha's voice answered.

"Guess who?" I smiled sweetly into the phone. There was a long silence on the other end. "I think you have a few things of mine, and I need them back."

"You have my blanket and my shirt."

"Yeah, well you got a free peep show. Give me my cell phone and my clothes. I'll give you my address. I need them by the end of today."

I could have sworn I heard a growl before he said, "Fine. I don't need your address, I have your file right here."

"You what?" I yelled into the phone before it went dead.

Xoxo

xoxo

It was a few hours later when there was a knock on the door. I had been cuddled up on the couch, drinking orange juice and watching TV. I slumped over to the door and opened it only to have my clothes thrown in my face. I peeled them off to see Inuyasha standing in front of me with a scowl on his face, dangling my cell phone out for me.

I snatched my cell phone and didn't offer thanks, since he had taken it all in the first place. "Later, boss." I sneered, slamming the door in his face.

But before I could get it shut all the way, Inuyasha stopped it with his hand and forced it back open. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Why the hell would I do that?" I snipped.

"Because I'm your boss and the only reason you still have a job even after breaking the law, our guidelines, and _assaulting_ me."

"You attacked me!" He stared back at me, expressionless. I chewed on my lip. "Fine, won't you come in?" I asked sarcastically.

"Gee, thanks." He rolled his eyes, pushing his way into my apartment. "This place is a shit hole." He declared after taking it all in after a moment.

"Sorry, not all of us can make the same salary as CEOs do. No one's making you stay." But he was apparently ignoring me because he sat down on my couch, scooped up my remote and began flipping through the channels.

I ignored him right back and checked my phone messages. 16. All from Miroku. "Yeah, you're phones been going off the hook." He called back over his shoulder. I scowled at the back of his head and deleted the messages.

There was another knock on my door, and Inuyasha's ears perked up. "Huh, aren't I popular today." I mumbled to myself as I headed to answer the door. Right before I opened it, Inuyasha was on his feet. "What the hell!" he growled.

I opened the door to see Koga smirking down at me, a rose in his hand. Oh shit. "Hey beautiful, so I was thinking I'd take you out to eat tonight- " he froze, his smile disappearing and being replaced with a confused look. "I smell mutt." He scwoled.

Inuyasha walked up from behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder and leaning forward. "Hey ass hole. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He frowned, then looked back down to me. "So Kagome, what do you say? Want me to save you from this boring dog turd?"

"Who you calling a dog turd you bastard? Kagome is doing just fine now beat it! How do you even know here anyways?"

"I ran into her this morning when she was leaving your apartment." He smirked, then looked back down at me. "I was actually there to see this mutt face. My pack does a lot of business with DECO."

"Alright, everyone just take a step back and take a breath." I demanded, placing my hands on both of the demon's chest and separating them after they had started inching closer and closer to each other, me still between them. "Koga," I started, "fine, we can do something, but not tonight. And Inuyasha," I turned back to him, "You can probably leave now. I'll contact you tomorrow if there is something we need to discuss about work, otherwise contact me the next time I have a hunt."

The two boys stared at each other for a moment, then Koga smiled down at me. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7." And left.

Inuyasha scoffed then turned back to m couch. "Um excuse me? I said you could leave." I shut the door and placed my hands on my hip.

He ignored me again. "Why are you going out with that dirt bag anyways?"

"Why do you care?"

Inuyasha glared back at me. "I-I don't." Standing up, he stomped over to the door. "Be at my apartment tomorrow at 3. We need to discuss recent events affecting your job at DECO." He slammed the door behind him.

I was left standing alone I my apartment, trying to figure out what the hell just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked to the garage and picked up my truck, then drove down to Miroku's. When I knocked on the door, Shippo answered the door with a large smile on his face. "Kagome!" He jumped up into my arms.

"Hey Shippo, what are you doing here?"

"I'm his legal guardian." Miroku's voice came from inside the house. I walked inside to see him sipping tea on his couch. Miroku lived in a much nicer apartment than mine, having had a significantly large inheritance left for him after his father passed away.

"You're his what?" I asked, sitting down on the couch next to him. He handed me a cup.

"He doesn't have any living relatives. Apparently his parents were the last of the thunder Brother's victims. Anyways, it was either find him a guardian on the spot or send him to an orphanage that also took demons, which is a couple states away."

"Aw, Miroku, you're such a softy." I smirked, elbowing him in the ribs. He shook his head and took another sip of tea. I started to explain what happened with the Thunder Brother when his home phone rang. The recording picked up. "Hey Miroku, it's Sango. I had a really good time the other night. Um, I'm going to visit my brother this weekend and was wondering if you wanted to come? I'll be leav- " the girl's voice continued.

I sat up straight and gasped at Miroku with a huge cheesy smile on his face. He immediately jumped up from the couch and started to run towards the phone. I jumped up and grab him from behind, dragging us both down to the floor. He tried to crawl the rest of the way to the answering machine, but I scrabbled over him and sat down on him, pinning him to the ground. He was too late to turn of the machine because the girl was finishing up. "So just call me back if you want to come. You have my number…" Click.

I smirked down at him, and he scowled up. "Kagome… it's no big deal."

"You've got a girlfriend!"

Shippo was staring at us from the couch, un-phased. "Yeah, her name's Sango. I've only been here for a day and already know they talk to each other non-stop."

I smirked back down at him and he rolled his eyes. Grabbing my hips, he shoved me off him and sat up. "It's no big deal. We just went to a movie."

I sat in his floor and just kept staring at him and grinning hard. His face started to turn a little red before he stood up and walked back over to his tea. I got up too and joined him, but I still didn't stop giving him that look.

Xoxo

xoxo

From Miroku's, and Shippo's now, I headed to Inuyasha's house. As I drove down the road leading to the apartment building, I could only guess what kind of argument we would get into today.

I got off the elevator on the ninth floor and went to the only room on it. I knocked on the door and heard a 'Come in' in response. Great, he won't even get up to open the door.

I walked in to see him sitting in his usual sofa chair, his laptop in hand. "Sit down." He ordered, nodding his head towards the couch.

I scowled, biting back my complaints on being barked at like a dog and sat down on the couch. "Alright, let's get this over with."

"Fine. You broke a major rule two nights ago. A rule that is specifically listed in the contract that you signed upon your employment with DECO. I do not own the whole company, however my family does, and I am in charge of all of its actions and going ons. That means when a hunter fucks up, it's my job to know about it, and penalize the offender, which is you."

I rolled my eyes at this stuffy official talk. I get it already, I broke a rule, I need to be punished. Blah, blah, blah. "Alright, so what's the penalty?"

He looked up from his computer screen for the first time. "You are suspended, with pay, for 2 months."

My jaw dropped. "Two months? What the hell am I suppose to do for 2 months."

He scowled at my reaction. "Hey, you should just be grateful that I'm giving you pay. The only reason you are getting it is because you did end up executing 2 very dangerous demons that DECO have been trying to find enough dirt on to condemn and order their execution."

"So why am I getting punished?" I yelled, shooting up from the couch to looked down on Inuyasha, hands on hips.

"Because, since you didn't wait for the _legal_ authorization, you just committed murder! Be grateful I did not report you to the authorities. You're too useful of a hunter for DECO to lose."

"Fuck that! Everything we do is murder, cold blooded murder. Some damned piece of paper telling us it's okay doesn't change the fact."

Inuyasha slammed his computer shut and threw on the table, getting up to his feet himself. "You ungrateful bitch! The world needs organizations like DECO to keep the peace, otherwise Demons would have overthrown the humans a long time ago!"

"Oh please, don't get all high and mighty on me. You're a demon too, unless playing superhero has made you forgotten! Also, funny how you are acting like such a martyr, claiming responsibility for keeping the peace, when _you_ the suppose powerful demon is sending us humans out to keep the peace over _your_ species. if anyone here should be in charge, it's the hunters. You wouldn't understand what it's like devoting your life to this shit, and then having to wait around for another fucking demon to give us the okay. So I'm not sorry for murdering the Thunder Brothers. I would do it against and I am _not_ going on leave. So you can go to hell and leave me the fuck alone!"

On the bright side, Inuyasha did wait for me to finish my monologue before dashing forward and shoving me against the wall on the opposite side of the room. The back of my head hit the wall hard enough to disorient me only for a second, but I was all there to hear and see Inuyasha snarl, "Fuck you, Kagome. You're getting to become a real pain in my ass. I don't know what the fuck I was thinking when I thought you reminded me of her."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Remind you of who?"

Inuyasha's scowl wiped off his face and was replaced with immense shock. He released my shoulders and stepped back. "Forget it. Show yourself out." He stomped away and disappeared into a room.

I stayed leaning against the wall, seriously confused. How did we go from work to some girl? And why did I remind him of her. I decided on a bold move, and instead of leaving like he ordered, I walked over to the room he disappeared into and opened the door, finding it unlocked. I never took well to orders anyhow, especially from a demon.

Inuyasha was sitting on a bed, making this room his bedroom. The room was simply. Plain white walls, a crimson colored bed and dresser with a clock on it. He was staring out the window, his back to me, but I knew those big ears of his could hear me walk in.

"Inu –" I started, but stopped when I saw the only thing in the room that added any originality. On the dresser, next to his clock was a picture frame with a picture of a beautiful girl looking over her shoulder and smiling softly. I did a double take, wanting to rub my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things. When I realized I wasn't I walked closer to the photograph, hoping my eyes were going bad and I needed a closer look.

To my dismay, my eyes were still 20/20. The woman in the photograph looked exactly like me. Her skin was fairer than mine, and her eyes held an immense sadness that made her beauty much deeper than mine could ever be. Either this was the woman Inuyasha was referring too, or I don't want to find out.

"Who is this?" I asked his back, picking up the picture. He glanced over his shoulder at me.

"Kikyo. You know her?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No."

"Hmph." He turned back to the window.

I placed the picture back on the dresser and walked over to him, sitting down on the opposite side of the bed, my back to his back. "Who is she?"

"No one important." He answered coldly.

I paused to collect my thoughts for a second. I didn't like to admit it, but I've always been an empathetic person, and could read people's feelings like a book. "Why does she look like me?" I asked, trying to focus on my own question and off of his possible feelings involving this Kikyo woman.

"Hell if I know. You're nothing like her though. She was kind and beautiful, not a violent, big mouthed bitch."

I started to open my mouth and chew his out, but huffed in air instead and shut it. Stupid demon. Can't even get in touch with his own emotions. Has to be an asshole. "Doesn't even matter though. She betrayed me, and I haven't seen her in years." He confessed suddenly.

I closed my eyes and swallowed all the pride I could before saying, "Inuyasha… I am not sorry about killing the Thunder Brothers, I am not sorry about being a pain in your ass, and I am not going to stop as long as we're both apart of DECO… but I am sorry about the woman you love betraying you."

I felt Inuyasha stiffen behind me, and when I glance over my shoulder, I saw his ears perking up. That was what confirmed my guess that Kikyo had been a lover. I leaned back just enough to have my back lean lightly against his. He stiffened even more, until he actually started relaxing against me. The minute he did, I pulled away and stood up, heading for the front door.

"I meant what I said about not cooperating with this suspension thing." I called back before shutting the door and leaving the apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright folks! This is the first chapter that makes this story rated MATURE. Also, fair warning, for those of you anti koga peoples, chill out. I like Koga, but not with Kagome, so I assure you this

is a Inuyasha x Kagome fanfiction. okay, Enjoy!

xoxo

xoxo

xoxo

I slid on the little black dress and pulled my hair up into a high pony tail. My large bag had a bow and arrow and a few knives in it, and I just finished lacing up my black boots when there was a knock at the door. I opened it to see Koga. He was smirking down at me, holding flowers again.

"This isn't a date; I just haven't been out in a while." I scowled at him, pushing past him and heading down the hall without taking the flowers. Koga dropped them in front of my door before catching up to me.

"Whatever you say babe. How about a night club?" He offered, trying to wrap an arm around me.

I shrugged it off, praying this club would be worth it. I don't date, especially demons. I've been raised to despise demons, and exterminate them when their true nature comes through. I haven't been able to conform completely to that, truly believing some demons had good inside, but I couldn't get my mind to wrap around the thought of dating one of them. "Sounds good. I feel like dancing."

The ride down wasn't that bad. Koga had a good sense a humor, too cocky for my taste, but I could imagine hanging out with him in moderation. Every time I rebuked his efforts of flirting, he'd smile to himself, almost as if he admired my spunk. That gave me a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, but I told myself to ignore it and have a good time.

The dance club was like any other city dance club. Loud and dark with minimal funny colored lighting and a lot of inebriated people. We pushed our way into the club and started dancing to the loud club music.

I'll never admit it out loud, but I was having a really good time with Koga. He was fun to dance with, respectfully placing his hands on my back or hips as we dance, and getting just close enough to dance together but not piss me off. The fact that there were no slow songs did help too, although a lot of club music does make you horny, especially when you're dancing to it with an extremely attractive guy.

Between songs I kept reminding myself that Koga was a different species, and I couldn't even go there. It was hours later when I started to tire out and need a small break between dances, although Koga had enough stamina to keep going for days. He smirked down at me when he noticed I started slowing down. He leaned in to speak next to my ear so I could hear him. "Wanna drink?"

I smiled back at him. "That'd be great." We made our way over to the bar. I told the bartender to give me whatever was good, since I didn't drink often at all and had no idea what to order. Koga asked for a shot and downed it while I sipped on my fruity beverage. We sat on some couches and talked while I drank. At one point I was laughing so hard I was in tears, Koga laughing right along with me.

On my third drink, I asked him. "So you help out DECO?"

He took another shot, none of the ones he had taken thus far fazing him at all. "Yeah, I make sure everyone in my pack stay in line, and when DECO realized that, they made a deal with us. We're kind of like an informant for them. All I care about is that my pack gets paid well enough for everyone to live comfortably, and I take care of the DECO business myself, even though I loathe that Inuyasha mutt."

The feeling of Inuyasha relaxing against my back flashed through my head before I focused back on Koga. "Wow, that's really nice. You sound like a great alpha." I admitted honestly.

He smiled down at me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer to him. "I do what a can. Now all I need is a mate." He winked.

I finished off the last of my drink. "You're barking up the wrong tree my friend." I placed the glass on the table and stood up, turning around and grabbing Koga's hand to pull him off the couch. "Come on, I want to go dance some more."

Koga smiled and chuckled a little to himself like I was missing some joke, but I let it go. I pulled him to the dance floor again, and laughed and dance with Koga, who I was leaning against a lot for support. I didn't think I was drunk, just buzzed, but I felt really good.

The next song was just slow enough to still be dance music. Koga moved in closer, pushing his hips into mine, his hands pulling me closer from my lower back. I gasped a little, but fell into the rhythm of moving our hips together. I felt my body heating up as I looked up into Koga's face and saw that raw look men get in their eyes.

His face moved close mine, his lips hovering above mine. I wanted to close the distance but he made sure I couldn't. "Want to get out of here?" He asked in a deep husky voice. I couldn't find my voice, so I just nodded instead.

He started to back me through the crowd, not moving his hips from mine or releasing my eyes from his intense stare. Before I knew it he was turning us around so he could open the door out into the night air.

When we were outside he started kissing me, hard. I reached a hand up to grab a handful of his black hair and tug him down closer. His car was parked right in front of the club, so it didn't take long for us to make our way to the club and make out at the same time. I yanked open my door and Koga grabbed my hips, lifting me up and placing me on the seat, not breaking his aggressive kisses. I ended up being the one to break them, only because I needed air. He used the break to ask, "My place or yours?"

I loved that look in his eyes and gasped, "Mine" before giving him a last kiss before he shut my door and got into the driver's side. My head was swimming as he drove back to my apartment. While driving, he reached a hand over and placed it on my leg, slowly rubbing it, going higher and higher with each stroke. I felt my legs opened invitingly, and he took the chance to start stroking me through my panties. I was moaning and squirming in my seat when we pulled up to my building.

Koga got out of the car, came to the passenger side, ripped me out of the seat and flew into the building and to my room faster than I had ever seen any demon move, even Inuyasha. He shut my door behind us and pushed me up against it without setting me down. I wrapped my legs around his hips as he continued attacking my lips. He started grinding against my core, drawing moans of pleasure from me that only encouraged him.

A few fleeting thoughts of realization went through my mind briefly, but not staying long enough for my conscience to pipe up. He grabbed my hands and pinned them to the door above my head, then slid his hands back down my arms, waist, hips, and legs, sliding them back up and bringing the end of the dress with them.

His finger tips started to play with the edge of my panties as his fangs started to nip at my neck. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feelings of my breasts pushed up against his chest. His fingers wrapped around the fabric and started to pull my panties off, but he froze 2 seconds before there was a loud bound on the door, followed but a man's angry voice screaming, "Let me the FUCK in you smelly wolf shit!"

Koga growled against my neck before pulling me back off the door and placing my feet on the floor. I felt my knees buckle, but Koga caught me. I actually laughed a little at almost falling. What was wrong with me? That isn't funny.

Koga held me against his body with one arm and opened the door with his free hand to reveal Inuyasha of all people standing in my door way and looking pissed.

"Hey Inuyasha!" I smiled at him, clinging onto Koga's shirt for support. "What're you doing here?"

Inuyasha looked at me for only a second with a lot of anger on his face before looking back up at Koga and looking angrier. "She reeks of alcohol." He growled.

"What's it to you mutt face?" He snapped back, pulling me harder against him.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked with a big smile on my face. Koga and Inuyasha both looked at me with shock. "What? There's room for the three of us." I assured them, knowing my apartment was small but not that small.

Koga sneered at Inuyasha. "She doesn't know what she's saying, fuck off."

Inuyasha pushed his way in. "You can leave know. I can smell her arousal, and yours. The only difference is demons don't get drunk, so you'd be taking advantage of her. Get out before I null our contract and call the cops."

Koga scowled at Inuyasha before looking down at me. "I gotta go babe, but I'll talk to you later okay?" He smiled before grabbing my shoulders and passing me off to Inuyasha, who almost dropped me when my legs gave out under me again.

"You'll regret this, dog turd." Koga sneered before leaving my apartment.

Inuyasha reached down at scooped me up bridal style. "Aw, why's Koga leaving?" I asked Inuyasha as I looked back at the door while he walked me over to my bedroom.

"He knows what's good for him and his pack, that's why." He sneered. I reached up at grabbed one of his ears, rubbing it. His eyes went wide and he dropped me down on my bed. I bounced in the air a little with a giggle before settling back down.

"Why the fuck are you drunk?" Inuyasha snarled, grabbing my calf to lift my leg up in the air and started unlacing my boot.

"I'm not drunk! I never drink." I huffed at him as he removed one of my boots and moved to the next one.

"You did tonight. That wolf bastard." He swore under his breath. "You need to stay away from him, Kagome. He's a dirty cheat who'll fuck with you to get what he wants. All he cares about is himself." He pulled my next boot off.

"Inuyasha." I called his name, getting up on me knees and looking him close in the eye. "Are you sad?" I asked quietly.

He looked back at me shocked, and didn't answer. Instead he looked away from me. I felt myself start to sway to the left, and before I knew it I was falling. Inuyasha grabbed me quickly, straightening me back up and keeping his arm wrapped around my waist to keep me balanced. "Answer me." I frowned at him.

He looked at me carefully, than quietly mumbled. "No… yes… I don't know." He shook his head, looking painfully confused.

I placed my hands on either side of his face and kiss him softly, then pulled back and told him, "It'll be okay Inuyasha. You're too good for her anyways." I closed my eyes and breathed in. "You smell good too." I sighed.

His lips were suddenly on mine, and I felt myself slowly being lowered to the bed. I placed my hands on Inuyasha's shoulders as he supported himself over me, making love to my lips. His hips lightly brushed down over mine. I pushed up against him, encouraging him and breathed in his scent again. I wrapped my legs around his hips as he kept gyrating against me. I moaned against his lips, then he suddenly pulled away jumping off me completely.

"Go to sleep." He ordered breathing heavily. I sat up with a scowl. "Don't order me around! You're not the boss of me."

Inuyasha walked over and ripped my sheets back, then grabbed my arm and pulled me up the bed and under them. He sat down next to me, his back to me and rubbed his forehead. "Close your eyes and go to sleep, please."

I stuck my tongue out at his back, but then found that my eyes were heavy. One minute they were sliding shut and the next I was unconscious.

xoxo

xoxo

xoxo

So kiddies, the moral of this story? Drinking can make you do funny things... dirty things o.O

I'm no one to throw stones though, not that I'm a big drinker. I do bad things when I'm sober... go figure.

Anyways, I hoped you liked the chapter. Naughty stuff starting to happen.

I love Kagome, but she does seem like the kind of girl that could drink to much and get too friendly.

Anyways, I'm done boring ya'll now.


	7. Chapter 7

hehe. I like this chapter. personally. it gets all touching and whatnot. not very realistic, but that's why this is a fanFICTION. tender moments between

two very stubborn people happen in this world :p enjoyy

xoxo

xoxo

xoxo

I woke up the next morning and all I could think was _headache_. I opened my eyes, grateful my shades were pulled down and looked around the room. I was alone, and wearing a little black dress. Groaning unhappily, I sat up and got shakily out of bed. My bedroom door suddenly opened, scaring me half to death until I saw Inuyasha walk through the door with a glass of orange juice in his hand. "You're awake."

I rubbed my eyes. "I feel like I just died." I groaned again, reaching out for the glass. I took a sip and cherished the cold, non alcoholic drink. Never again.

"You had quite a night. Remember anything?" He asked in a kind of funny way, almost too interested.

I thought for a second and realized I really didn't. "Oh my god I don't. I've never drank so much I couldn't remember! Oh my god what happened? Wait… why are you here?" I asked, walking out into my living room/kitchen.

"I came by last night to check and see if you were up to any trouble with DECO and Koga was dropping you off. I told him I'd make sure you got to bed okay since you couldn't even stand on your own."

I sat down on my couch, my face beating red with embarrassment. "Ah, I am so sorry about that. I usually never drink."

"Heh," he scoffed, "I can believe that."

I ignored that. "Well thank you for staying but I'll be fine now. You know you're way out."

Inuyasha scowled and walked over to me, standing in front of where I sat on the sofa. "Not just yet. Let me just double check something. You're 19, am I right?" I nodded up at him. "Okay, so you're under age, which means you just broke the law _again_ last night. I can't be having one of my best hunters getting into so much trouble."

"I'm one of the best hunters at DECO?" I smiled a little. He rolled his eyes.

"If you keep this stuff up any longer you won't be. Here's the deal, either I keep an eye on you for the rest of your suspension, or you lose your job permanently."

My smile dissipated, and I gaped up at him. "You're bluffing."

"No, I'm not. We can stay here, but my apartment is much bigger." He reasoned.

"What?" I gasped. "You mean live together for the next two months? That doesn't sound very professional."

"Yeah, well neither is letting you keep your job after what happened the last couple of days. I have the power to make the rules, and this is it. Take it or leave it."

I stared back at him with hard eyes, waiting to see him break under my death stare, but he didn't. Instead he sent one back equally terrifying. I sighed, slumping my shoulders and leaning back against the couch. "Fine. But that means we're going to your place. I'm gonna enjoy my vacation in a bigger place where I don't pay the bills."

Inuyasha smirked momentarily before stepping away to give me room to get up. "We'll leave in 10 minutes."

Xoxo

I was officially temporarily moved into his apartment a half an hour later. I had all my mail stopped, and utilities shut down for the next two months. "Where do I sleep?" I asked, realizing there was only one bed.

"On the couch." He said nonchalantly. I frown at his large white sofa. It was very comfortable, but you would think as his guest he'd offer the bed.

"Now what?" I asked, already finding myself bored.

Inuyasha looked up from his kitchen barstool where he was eating noodles. "Hell if I care. There's a TV, stereo, refrigerator full of food, books, anything. Just do something."

"This isn't going to work out." I grumbled plopping down on my couch-bed.

"Make it work."

I snarled. A phone started ringing from the end table next to the couch. I looked over to see a cell phone, Inuyasha's cell phone. I reached for it.

"Don't answer other people's phones!" He yelled jumping off his chair.

"Hello?" I said into the phone after hitting 'answer'. Inuyasha ripped the phone out of my hand before I could hear anything. "What?" He barked into it. After a few moments of listening, Inuyasha snapped the phone shut without a goodbye and grabbed his keys from the table. "Come on, I've got business."

I jumped up happily, hoping this was a hunt. I ran over and pulled my bow out of my bag. "No, no. This isn't a hunt for you. You're off duty."

"But if it's dangerous I should have these with me!" I argued.

"It isn't a hunt. There has just been a possible citing of an unregistered demon on woods outside the city. Whatever resistance we'll need I can provide." He cracked his knuckles when he said the last part, sending a little shiver down my spine.

He wasn't joking when he said woods. We had to leave the city completely, drive a little further, take a left at nowheresville, a right at notalivingsoularound town, and finally reached the uncharted thicket of deep woods that I'm sure has never had a human walk through before.

We were walking through the trees after Inuyasha parked his car on the nearest clearing. Inuyasha kept swearing under his breath, and after piecing a few words together, I managed to figure out my pace wasn't too his liking.

"Will you stop bitching! I don't know if you noticed, but I live in a city. I've always been a nature girl but my foresting is a little rusty." Inuaysha suddenly squatted down in front of me, causing me to bump into him and almost flip over his back. "What are you doing?"

"Get on." He ordered. "If you let me carry you we'll get this done before my hair starts to gray."

I stared at his shiny silver hair and fought back a smart-ass comment. Instead, I knelt down and wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling a little awkward. His hands shot back to lift my legs up aggressively and then rested under my upper thighs, dangerously close to my ass, as he stood up and took off.

I couldn't even bitch because at the pace of the leaps and bounds he was taking, we could probably make it to China by dinner time.

I was hanging on for dear life and enjoying the hell out of myself when he abruptly stopped. There was a clearing believe it or not, and on the ground was what I was guessing was not what he had been looking for. I was prepared to see and demon, and what was on the ground was a piece of paper.

Setting me to my feet, Inuyasha walked further into the middle of the clearing and picked up the note. I followed closely behind and read over his shoulder. Some may call it being nosey; I like to think of it as being a concerned friend.

_Inuyasha,_

_It's been 5 years, and I still haven't given up on you._

"Huh?" I said after reading the note over a couple times. Inuyasha hadn't moved an inch, until a woman's voice yelled his name from across the hearing. The extremely familiar sound of an arrow being released from its bow resounded through the woods closely after.

"Look out!" Inuyasha yelled before shoving me hard to the ground and turning around to face the woman who had just shot the arrow that I saw plunging into his chest before my eyes.

"Inuyasha!" I screamed, watching in horror as his body was sent soaring across the clearing and onto a large tree. Inuyasha's arm that had been reached out from moving me out of the way started to slowly drop, along with his eyes. I pushed myself off the ground and ran over to him.

"Inuyasha!" I yelled again, climbing on the tree's roots so I could grab a hold of him. I clung to his red shirt, not wanting to move him and make the wound worse, but at the same time wanting to try and shake him awake violently. "Come on Inuyasha, wake up!" I begged.

The sound of footsteps had me turning back to see the woman I knew as Kikyo walking closer to the tree Inuyasha was now bound to. She was even more beautiful in person, but that didn't stop me from wanting to rip her head off and use her neck as a bed pan.

"Who are you?" Her beautiful voice rang out in calm disdain. "And why do you have my face."

I just kept staring at her, wondering the same thing. "Why did you kill Inuyasha?" Was all I could come up with. Brilliant Kagome, you're enraged with a women who is a pretty version of you and that's the best answer you have?

Kikyo's pretty face distorted. "He isn't dead yet, only sealed to that tree until I chose to release him. No… he isn't dead, but I will have my revenge on him." Her face softened up to a sad, blank expression before she continued. "Seven years ago, I met Inuyasha. His only interest was in becoming a full fledged demon, something I could provide, however I did not grant him his wish… at first."

Full Fledge Demon? But wasn't he already?

"Two years past, and we were in love to say the least. I told Inuyasha that I can give him what he wants, but instead of using it to become a true demon, he can become a human, and we can be together for the rest of our lives. I foolishly believed him when he agreed." I almost didn't want to hear the rest. "The very next day, I am going out to meet Inuyasha and give him the jewel that would allow us to be together, and I am attacked from behind." She closed her eyes and suddenly a purple light shot out her shoulder and ripped it open, blood pouring down her arm. "This is the wound that Inuyasha inflicted on me! This is the mark his claws made that killed me 5 years ago!" She yelled bitterly as she clutched her arm.

"Y-you're…" I stuttered, stepping back slightly, my back now resting against Inuyasha. "You're dead?"

She smiled coldly. "Yes, girl. I am dead, and I will not rest until I drag Inuyasha down to hell with me. I tried 5 years ago, after he had attacked me, using the last ounce of life I had, however he narrowly dodged my arrow, something he could have also done today. Instead, he decides to save _you_. A women with my face." She pulled another arrow out and loaded her bow, aiming it straight at Inuyasha and I. "I do not care who you are, and I will have my revenge." She yelled before the twang of her bow rang through my ears, and a spiritual arrow came flying towards me.

I did the only thing I could think of, knowing I couldn't jump out of the way and save myself but leave Inuyasha, and still be able to look at myself in the mirror afterwards. I turned around, screamed, and clung on to Inuyasha tightly, burying my face against his chest and praying it wouldn't hurt as bad as I knew it would.

A pink glow started to illuminate from my stomach and then suddenly grew into a large barrier surrounding the tree, me, and Inuyasha. I heard the sizzling sound of Kikyo's arrow being disintegrated as it hit the barrier. I closed my eyes tightly, not sure what was going to happen next, but cracked an eye open to see the pink barrier shrinking back into my stomach. I looked back at Kikyo who was staring at me in horror. "The… Shikon Jewel…" I barely heard her mumble before she stepped back. She snapped out of her amazement and scowled at me. "I'll be back for Inuaysha, reincarnation."

Suddenly white Shinidamachu came gliding from between the trees and wrapped around Kikyo to lift her into the air and disappearing with her.

After staring in shock after her, I turned back to Inuyasha and tried calling his name more. He looked dead to me. I felt for a pulse and couldn't find one, than I actually started crying.

"Shit! I don't know how to get out of these woods!" I yelled at him, grabbing onto the arrow protruding from his chest. "You can't be dead yet!" I pulled as hard as I could on the arrow and suddenly felt it disappear from my hands. Inuyasha's arms suddenly shot forward and wrapped around me as he fell forward, pulling both of us to the ground.

I was sitting on my knees and Inuyasha was kneeling in front of me, hugging me tightly and burying his face into my hair. "Kagome." He breathed in deeply. "Shit."

"Are you okay?" I asked panicked, pulling back from him enough to take a look at his chest. There was a whole in his shirt but I didn't see any blood. I reached down and started to yank up the bottom of his shirt. He grabbed my hands stopping me.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You were just shot with an arrow! Let me look at your wound!"

"I'm fine, idiot! I'm a demon! A little scratch like that is already healed. She didn't shoot to kill!"

I stared at him, not moving. "Yes she did Inuyasha. Not with that arrow, but she shot a lethal one while you were unconscious."

Inuyasha stared down at me with serious eyes. "Yeah, I had a feeling she did. I don't know what you did, but thank you."

I felt my cheeks start to burn red from that serious, deep look he was giving me. I stood up quickly and waved him off. "It was nothing! I'm just happy you're not dead." I wiped the remaining tears from my face.

Inuyasha stood up and suddenly wrapped his arms around me from behind, burying his face in my hair again. I stiffened. "Thank you Kagome. Really. After seeing her again after all these years… and that smell. God I never want to smell that again." He took a deep breath of my hair as his arms tightened around me. Was Inuyasha actually shaken?

"Inuyasha… was Kikyo… dead?" I asked hesitantly. I felt his head nod.

"She smelt of grave soil and ashes. Of death."

I shook my head, not being able to understand it. "How is that possible?"

"Most likely a witch's doing. Animating corpses is a black magic thing." He explained, still not moving from our embrace.

xoxo

xoxo

xoxo

See what i meant about tender moments? No? Just me?


	8. Chapter 8

Enjoy

xoxo

xoxo

xoxo

Inuyasha did eventually let go, and later wouldn't even make eye contact with me. Actually he still wasn't, and we had gotten out of the woods, and driven back to his apartment.

Inuyasha immediately stormed into his bedroom without a word, shutting the door behind him. Being a concerned friend and all, I of course followed him.

"Don't you knock?" Inuyasha asked half heartedly as I opened the door to see him lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"I just want to make sure you're okay." I explained, stepping into the room. "So, are you okay?"

"Fine." He huffed staring at the ceiling. I walked over to his side of the bed and stared straight down at him, but he quickly turned over, showing his back to me.

I bit my lip and walked to the other side, crawling on the bed so he would have to see me. He turned back over to face the window, and I got his back again. What was really weird was he wasn't yelling at me to get out of the bed, or his room. Ever since the clearing when he gave me the intense look that I don't even want to put a name on, but if I did the word would start with an L, he wouldn't look me in the eyes, much less the face.

"Why can't you look at me?" I asked softly to his back. Inuyasha didn't say anything, only shifted slightly. "Is it that hug in the woods? Because you don't have to be embarrassed about that I know you had just gone through a lot."

"Feh." He scoffed. "It's not that, idiot."

I looked over at the picture on his dresser, than back at the window, the night's darkness giving me a reflection of my own face. "Oh… I get it…" I mumbled. "It's because I look like _her_. Is it that bad to look at me? Is my face really that terrible!" I was yelling now. Inuyasha started to sit up and turn to me but I was already starting to crawl off his massive mattress.

"Kagome!" He yelled, grabbing one of my ankles and pulled me back to him. I was sprawled out on my stomach but quickly rolled over. Inuyasha pounced on top of me, staring down at me pissed off and looking me harder in the eyes than I would have ever wanted. Careful what you wish for I guess.

"It's not like that!" he yelled. "It isn't your face…" he spoke softly now, his face only inches from mine.

"Then what is it?" I pressed. "Why can't you look at me?"

"I am!" He barked.

"Then why couldn't you?" I yelled right back.

"Because I haven't trusted anyone since Kikyo tried to shoot me 5 years ago! I hadn't trusted anyone, but I took a chance on her and she smashed it. The second she let go of that arrow, I swore off trust and companionship and turned my back on her and everyone else. But then you come out of nowhere like a fucking hurricane, screwing up everything in my life. But today when Kikyo shot an arrow at me, all I could do was make sure you were out of the way!" He paused for a second raw emotion pouring from his eyes before continuing. "I could hear you call out my name…" he said quietly. "I was defenseless and Kikyo wanted me dead, but when I opened my eyes she was gone, I was safe, and you were crying."

My eyes widened, not realizing he had noticed me cry. I was suddenly really wishing I wasn't pinned beneath him on his bed.

"That's why I can't look at you… because you cried for me."

He pushed himself up and off the bed, walking out into the living room. I stayed on his bed, staring up at his ceiling now, in shock. I heard the front door open and then shut with a slam. A single tear ran down my cheek as I thought about all the pain Inuaysha has been living with for the past 5 years.

xoxo

xoxo

xoxo

short chapter. but more to come


	9. Chapter 9

ALRIGHTY... so i was going to wait until tomorrow to post this chapter, but a much more observant reader posted a review (thank you) pointing out that kagome is kikyo's reincaraation... even though she just died 5 years ago.

so i'm going to have to quietly burying my head in the sand now. i like to think i try to think my plots through so it ties together nicely.

apparently not.

reviews: 1. Writer: nada.

So yes, i hold it against no one if in their reviews they throw a sarcastic 'nice going' in.

to tie up this loose end, i am going to give all you faithful reader the same half ass answer (the only answer) i could come up with.

Kikyo's soul bended time and space, somehow managing to manifest itself in Kagome.

Yes, I know... I'm brilliant.

I'd give a shout out to the reviewer, but i don't know if they would appreciate that. anyone dying to know could find the review themselves anyhow.

so, without further ado, i post this next chapter, praying i didn't break more laws of time in this.

Enjoy, review, and all comments, good or bad, are appreciated.

xoxo

xoxo

xoxo

A pair of arms sliding under me and lifting me up was what woke me. My eyes slid open lazily to see Inuyasha lifting me from his bed and carrying me out into the living room. I let my eyes shut again, wishing I had stayed asleep. Almost being killed by a zombie really takes a lot out of a girl.

I felt Inuyasha lay me on the couch, then a sheet land over me. I waited to hear his footsteps head for the bedroom but didn't. Instead I felt his hand brush hair away from my face followed by lips gently resting on my forehead, then pulling back. Only then did I hear the footsteps and the bedroom door shut.

I can over analyze what just happened in the morning, I decided. It was only a few moments later before I was in a deep sleep again.

Xoxo

Xoxo

Xoxo

The next morning I immediately jumped into the shower, loving the hot water washing away my stress. I was in the middle of drying off and there was a knock at the front door. I hadn't see Inuyasha all morning, and his bedroom door was still shut so I was guessing he was still asleep. Wrapping a towel around myself, I headed for the door and answered for him.

Koga, of all people, were standing at his door. His expression went from a smug grin to a royally pissed of snarl. "Kagome?"

"Koga!" I said in surprise, wrapping the towel around myself tighter, really wishing I had a robe. "I-I just took a shower! I'm also on suspension, which is why I'm here, and not my place. I can't stay out of trouble." I quickly tried to explain, realizing how compromising this position looked.

Koga's face softened a little. "Really?" He laughed. "I suppose you would have a knack for finding trouble. You have that air about you. Well I actually came here about business with the mutt."

"What the fuck do you want?" Inuyasha's voice from behind made me jump. He didn't waste his time in stepping in front of me and pushing back further into his apartment. "You should probably get some clothes on, Kagome. You don't want to tempt this guy." I heard Koga growl as I hurried over to my bag of clothes. I yanked out Inuyasha's large t shirt he had leant me a while ago and slid that on over the towel quickly, and let it fall to the floor, grateful that the shirt was a short dress on me as I looked for underwear.

"Eyes over here shit head!" I heard Inuyasha bark, then slam the door. "We'll talk in the kitchen." He led Koga into the kitchen, but not before looking over at me and shaking his head. "A man's shirt isn't any better." He reprimanded on his way by.

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch after sliding on my underwear. I couldn't hear what they were talking about and tried to look uninterested as I flipped through TV channels and dried my hair with the towel. A half an hour went by when I gave up and went into the kitchen to find something for breakfast.

"Alright, so I'll take care of the demons by the mountains, but I'm not taking my pack."

Inuyasha nodded. "Right. We'll send hunters with you so no one in your pack risks getting hurt."

"Any chance I can request a certain hunter?" Koga smirked, grabbing me as I was walking by and pulling me against him. "I've missed you babe. We need to go out again soon."

"The fuck you are. And no, Kagome's on suspension." Inuyasha rumbled, one of his eyes twitching a little.

"That's too bad kitten." Koga frown at me. "But I'll distract you from it all. You're suspension will be up before you know it." His nose crinkled a little. "And no offense, but you reek of mutt. I need to give you one of my shirts to wear… although I do like how your legs are looking in this one."

Inuyasha literally ripped me from Koga at this point. "You can go." He smiled a little freakishly at him, as if enjoying the thought of tearing him apart. Koga obliged thankfully, but not before walking past me with a 'see you soon kitten' and a quick peck on the lips. Inuyasha literally lunged after Koga but missed when the demon flew out the front door in the blink of an eye. Koga was certainly quick.

Inuyasha glared back at me. "What was that all about? Did you really have to egg him on like that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I huffed, crossing my arms under my chest.

"Well for starters you answered the door in a towel, then instead of cloths you put on the t shirt I gave you! All 100 miles of your legs and visible in that!"

I fought back a smirk as I looked down at myself. "What? You mean- you don't like this?" I smiled sheepishly up at him as I turned my hips this way and that.

He visibly gulped before stuttering. "Y-you look… I mean… it isn't that… damn it Kagome don't change the subject!"

"Just relax." I waved him off, heading into the kitchen for food. "Want me to make you breakfast or what?"

He sat down at his barstool and banged his head on the table. "Yes please." He muffled, clearly defeated.

Xoxo

Xoxo

xoxo

I got dressed, appropriately this time, and told Inuyasha I was going out. He tried to get information of where I was headed out of me, but I held my ground. Alright… I ran out of the apartment, but it still counts.

I was knocking on Miroku's door now, hoping to mooch a hunt or too off of him. He opened the door completely naked except for a sheet wrapped around his waist.

I stared blankly at him, blinked once, then kept staring.

"Kagome! What are you doing here?" He asked, smiling a little awkwardly at me, and scratching his head.

I kept staring. Then a smile started to creep across my face. "Don't suppose you have a girl in there…"

His eyes widened and his fake smile got cheesier. "What? No, no of course not!"

"Is it Sango!" I yelled but his hand shot out and clamped over my mouth. "Shut up will ya! Yes, yes it's her. What do you want? I don't want her seeing a pretty girl on my doorstep."

I smiled a little at the sweet pretty comment, even though he was a womanizer. "Got any hunts on ya?"

His face dropped, looking defeated. "Are you serious? Yes yes, fine, take them. I've got 3. There's a big deadline on 2, but one you're going to have to start today."

I raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't look like you were going start anything today."

"Just hold on." He sighed, walking back into his apartment to grab the files. "Here." He said after coming back and handing me the folders. "Just be careful, please. You're breaking rules again, and I'll feel responsible if you get hurt on these."

"Always am!" I smiled, and went on my tip toes of give him a thank you peck on the cheek. "Carry on." Miroku's face was starting to beat red when I walked away back to my truck.

Sitting in the driver's seat I opened the first holder. Naraku. No last name, species unknown, powers unknown… class A? What? A class a demon causing trouble? This was a first. I looked closely at the photograph. He did look human, except for red eyes, which were easily remedied with contact lenses. I look further down his sheet to see the charges. Murder, kidnapping, attempted murder, stealing, possession, and the list kept going. Well damn. The bottom was stamped with the dead line. A year? Shit, a year long deadline means that this was a dangerous demon that DECO didn't expect anyone to be about to capture within that time. The other stamp said EXTERIMATE, so kill, not capture.

I moved to the next file and saw the demon that was needed to be done today. Nothing big, just a class D. It looked like some sort of centipede woman. There was even a nice location all neatly typed up for me. Perfect, I could have this one done in an hour.

I drove to the outskirts of the city again, this one being near the crazy mass of forest, but not nearly as far in. It took me a half an hour, but when I arrived I didn't have to look any further.

There was a very large centipede demon eating some sort of animal. She was too far into it for me to tell what kind, but then again I didn't really want to know.

I shut the truck door and immediately began loading my arrow while she was distracted, but when I was walking forward for a closer shot, she suddenly looked back at me and burrowed underground.

"Fuck." I swore under my breath, searching the ground for some kind of clue as to where she was moving. Suddenly she exploded from the ground from behind and hit me.

I went flying yards into the air, a searing pain in my side. As I started to fall, I saw a little pink jewel falling a few feet away from me about the size of a ping pong ball. Did that… come out of me?

I prepared to hit the ground, ie. Closing my eyes, but a pair of strong arms ended up catching me. I opened my eyes in shock to see Inuyasha not so shockingly holding me, scowling. "You idiot." He snarled, kneeling down to take a look at my wound. His eyes widened when he saw the pink ball lying on the ground a few feet from me. "Did that- holy shit Kagome, did that come out of you?" He looked more shocked now than he did when Kikyo fired the arrow at him.

"I don't know, but… I think so." I answered unsure.

The centipede woman was circling back and dove for the stone. Inuyasha quickly set me on the ground and attacked the centipede. He made it just in time. She almost had a hold of the pink ball when Inuyasha's claws tore her apart.

Chunks of body parts and guts fell from the sky and landed in a pile over the pink stone. I stared in awe at how easily Inuyasha exterminated her. Inuyasha was poking through the blood and guts, growling in frustration. I saw a pink shimmer within the mess, and got to my feet.

As I clenched my side to stop the bleeding, I walked over to the pink shine and picked up the stone.

"You got it!" Inuyasha smiled greedily, hopping over.

I closed my fingers around the jewel. "What is this?"

Inuyasha reached out a hand to grab mine, but I pulled it away. He sighed. "The Shikon Jewel. It used to be in Kikyo's possession, but when she died it was burned with her body. I have no clue how it ended up inside you, but I need it." He opened his hand for me to give it to him, and I just stared at it.

_I'll be back for Inuyasha, reincarnation._ Kikyo's voice rang through my head. I clenched the jewel harder. "I…" I stuttered, looking at Inuyasha's outstretched hand. I needed to ask someone about this, but from the tone of Inuyasha's voice he sounded too fixated on the jewel to give me the answers I needed. "No." I decided, placing my closed hand with the jewel on my chest, signaling he wasn't going to get it right now.

"What! Kagome, you don't even know how to use it! Give it to me."

"Why so you can become a full fledged demon!" I yelled. Inuyasha's face dropped, looking shocked, then quickly becoming enraged.

"How the fuck do you know – "

"So it's true! You're a half demon?" Inuyasha went quiet, looking away from me. So everything Kikyo said could have been true. Inuyasha killed Kikyo for the jewel? But he said she betrayed him…

I scowled at Inuyasha, unsure of what he was capable of doing to me. "Who can I talk to about the Jewel and Kikyo?"

"Kaede, Kikyo's older sister. She's one of your superiors. Now give me the Shikon Jewel, Kagome."

I shook my head and started backing away to my truck. "I won't do that, Inuyasha. Not until I find out more about this and why I have it."

"Kagome damn it! It's been over 7 years I've been trying to get that and now you have it! Give it to me!" He yelled, grabbing one of my arms and yanking me against him.

I clenched the jewel harder. "No! I don't want you to become a full demon!"

Inuyasha's anger dissipated. He looked down at me in astonishment. "W-what?"

"My job is to kill demons! You of all people know that. Whether it's a class A or a Class D, they have all been full fledged demons. I know what they're like when their instincts take over and I don't want you to become that because I don't want to get a little brown folder with your picture in it! I like you the way you are and I am _not_ giving you the jewel!"

I yanked my arm back, taking advantage of his shock, and hurried back to my truck. I drove off, leaving Inuyasha exactly where I left him.

xoxo

xoxo

xoxo

by the way... if anyone can come up with a more clever answer to my faux pas, please, do not hesitate to show me up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, another chapter! use your imagination with my reincarnation slip up (see previous chapter if you don't know what i am referring to)**

**I hope you enjoy, and MATURE warning again. This one is a bit more risque than the last mature chapter. if your offended... well, don't read fan fics with mature rating.**

**enjoyy**

xoxo

xoxo

xoxo

I got back to Inuyasha's apartment I searched through my phone for Kaede's number and called her, asking to see her, then headed off to the corner café where we would meet.

Kaede was old to say the least. She was sitting at the corner table, smiling politely when I joined her.

"Hello Kagome."

"Hi, thank you for meeting me on such short notice."

"You are the spitting image of my sister…what is this you wish to discuss about her?"

And from there I started explaining the last few days events. How I found out Inuyasha was my boss, how Kikyo lured him into the woods and tried to kill him. When I told her that I was able to take the arrow out of his chest, she gave me a very surprised and contemplating look. I continued on about how Kikyo said Inuyasha betrayed her, and how she said it was the other way around. Then I told her about Kikyo's reincarnation theory, then about the Shikon Jewel.

"Do ye have it?" She asked.

I nodded, pulling it out of my shirt on the necklace I had attached it too. "Hmm. Well that is definitely the Jewel that was burned with my sister's body. I would have to agree with Kikyo. You are probably her reincarnation. Not because you look like her, but because that was inside of you."

I asked her more about it, and she answered all of my questions. She ended the conversation with a warning. "Kagome, it is your responsibility to protect the Jewel now. Kikyo was doing it her whole life, being the only person who could keep it purified, but now you posses the gift, so you must keep it from any demon that pursues it, which many will. As for Inuyasha…"

I gulped, really wanting to know the answer to this one. "You must use your own judgment on this one. Although Kikyo believe he attacked her, the fact that his story is different may mean that they both have been tricked. In that case, Inuyasha is a very decent man. Kikyo had made the decision to give it to him, unfortunately it did not end happily for them. You have your own choices to make, and as long as it is what you feel is right, it is the right choice."

Fantastic. A vague answer is exactly what I came here for. "Alright… thank you Kaede." I nodded, getting from the table and heading back home.

Xoxo

Xoxo

Xoxo

Inuyasha was sitting on the couch, and I think he was waiting for me. I shut the door behind me and walked over to sit down on the opposite end of the couch. We sat in silence for a few seconds before I broke it.

"Inuyasha…" I said, staring down at my lap. He responded with a 'Keh'. "Inuyasha… I've talked with Kaede and learned more about this Shikon Jewel thing. I know how important it is to you now… but I can't give it to you."

He looked over at me with a slightly angry expression. "Why the fuck would you like a hanyou?"

That got me staring up at him now. "Inuyasha, how could you say that?" I stood up and looked down at him. "I've only known you for a few days and you've already saved me my job, invited me into your home, taken care of me when I was drunk, taken care of my wounds and helped me with a hunt! How could I not like you, you jerk! You're just Inuyasha, not a human or a demon. You're you and you wouldn't be you if you ever became one or the other." I felt my eyes actually start to water and quickly walked away and into his room, shutting the door behind me. Yeah, I know this is his room, but I can't shut him out of the living room.

I walked over to the other side of the bed in front of the window, and sat down on the floor, wrapping my arms around my knees. Damn it, why was I starting to cry? I just felt so bad about not being able to help Inuyasha with the one thing he has always wanted, even though he has done so much for me. More than that, the thought of Inuyasha changing actually scared me.

"Shit." I cursed quietly, wiping tears from my eyes before they fell. When did I start liking him?

I heard the bedroom door open then close, I stared hard out the window as Inuyasha walked over and sat down in front of me. "Kagome." He said softly, reaching out and grabbing my chin, making me look at him in the eyes. "I won't ask again okay? Just please stop crying…"

I nodded, trying to smile. "I'm okay, really, the jewel thing is just a lot to take in, and – "

Inuyasha suddenly grabbed the back of my head and pulled my face to his, his lips capturing mine. My eyes widen in shock before slowly closing. Inuyasha deepened the kiss, reaching forward to wrap his arms around me as he stood up, taking be with him.

I was on my tip toes now, wrapping my arms around his neck. His hand cupped my face and he kept deepening the kiss until our lips were moving against each others. I placed my hands on his chest, leaning against him. His other hand ran down the side of my body, skimming over my wound from earlier that day, making me wince away a little.

He broke the kiss, looking down at me, confused. "Did you ever take care of your wound?" He asked, pulling up the side of my shirt to reveal dried blood over the neglected wound. "Damn it Kagome." He swore, frustrated. "Come on." He grabbed my hand and led me out to the kitchen. Picking me up, he sat me on the counter top before going under the sink for first aid supplies. "Alright take off your shirt." He ordered, putting the creams and bandages out next to me.

I scowled at him. "No way!"

He huffed. "Fine, then lift it up enough to see the wound. I've already seen you naked by the way…" he mumbled at the end.

"Without my permission!" I yelled back, lifting up the side of my shirt.

Inuyasha cleaned off the dried blood and but some kind of anti-infection liquid on it. In a few minutes, he threw away the used cotton balls and wrappers, and was putting the other stuff back under the sink.

I slid down from the sink, only to have Inuyasha standing in front of me, placing a hand on the counter top on either side of me, and blocking my in. I looked up into his golden eyes, reading the nefarious expression in them.

"You broke another rule today, if you think I've forgotten."

Oops. I had actually been the one that forgot. The centipede hunt was illegal. I just stared up at him, trying to give him puppy dog eyes in the hopes that he'd take pity.

"Don't give me that face. I'm your boss after all, and you need to be penalized again… not that they seem to be doing anything."

"Inuyasha…" I started to explain, but then realized that I didn't have a leg to stand on.

"Kagome?" He asked, leaning his body against mine. I took a sharp intake of breath as my chest was pushed up against his. Maybe a punishment wouldn't be all that bad?

"Am I going to have to find a tower, then lock you in it?" he asked, his lips finding their way to my neck.

"N-no." Was all I could say, and even that came out a little breathy. God he could nibble on a neck. The occasional brush of fangs sent sparks through my body.

"I can't take my eyes off you for a minute." He mumbled against my nape, nipping softly.

My eyes closed as my head started to lean back on its own. One of his hands wound its way through my hair, the other reaching up to the other side of my neck, and then slowly brushing down my chest. My insides started heating up, and flip flopping every which way.

I let out a sigh that was dangerously close to a moan, and I felt Inuyasha's lips smile against my neck. He pulled me back to look at me in the eyes. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked, his voice deep and husky with need.

I couldn't find words. All I could do was lean against him and kiss him. Mine started out simple, but Inuyasha intensified it, his tongue slowly working my lips apart. He started attacking my mouth, and I swear I got a little dizzy for a second. He knew what he was doing.

His hands rubbed up and down the sides of my thighs before grabbing a hold and lifting me up on the counter again, this time my legs on either side of his waist. It wasn't long before he picked me up again like that, and carried us back into his bedroom.

My back was against his bed now, as he supported himself over me. I pulled at the bottom of his shirt, lifting it up as far as I could before he threw it off the rest of the way.

I looked down at his chiseled body as he pulled back to grab the end of my shirt. I lifted my arms up as he slid it off of me and threw it to the floor. When we started kissing again, his hands were traveling across my bare sides and stomach. Eventually they traveled down to my pants button and he started to painfully slowly undo them.

I whined when I couldn't take much more, and reached down to take them off myself, but his hands grabbed mine, placing them back over my head. "This is your punishment." He said quietly, the husky sound of his voice driving me crazy, never having heard him sound like that before. "You have to wait."

I kept my arms up as his lips started to kiss my stomach than trail down my abdomen. Eventually, he was peeling my pants down and off my legs, leaving me in my black bra and panties.

His teeth bit around the top of my underwear, and even more slowly started to pull them off.

I was squirming in frustration but the time he threw those to the floor too. I reach my hands down to pull him back up, but he only grabbed them again, pinning them to the bed. His mouth hovered around my nether region, his hot breath against it making me squirm even more. Then he started.

I was writhing against the bed, fighting against his hands pinning down mine. I couldn't control the moans coming from my throat as they got higher and daintier. "Inuyasha –" I moaned out softly after he started to slow down again.

"Kagome…" His husky voice was so level and calm it was pissing me off compared to my lack of control.

"Please, Inuyasha…" I moaned and squirmed as he lightly caressed a claw across me.

"What do you want Kagome?" He asked.

"God, Inuyasha, please!" I begged again, as he kissed my inner thigh.

"Say name again, Kagome." He ordered.

"Inuyasha!" I called out, being rewarded enthusiastically by him.

I kept calling out his name, writhing against him and his hands as they pinned mine back down.

I arched my back and couldn't even moan out his whole name in release. I was panting heavily as I came back down from that peak, and Inuyasha finally released me, crawling up my body to kiss me deeply. I cringed a little at the taste of myself, but didn't want to break the kiss at the same time.

He did though, and rolled over to my side, pulling a sheet up over us before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me against him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy! this one is a little short, :/ sorryy**

xoxo

xoxo

xoxo

I woke up in the middle of the night with all my senses filled with Inuyasha. But something was different. I frowned with my eyes still closed. He smelled a little different. Still him, but not as rustic…

I opened my eyes to barely make out that the man I was snuggling in bed with had black hair, not silver.

I screamed.

The man shot up out of bed and immediately fell onto the floor. I picked up the pillow and raised it over my head, really wishing Inuyasha had more stuff in his room, preferably something harder than a pillow.

"Kagome! What the hell?" The man yelled with Inuyasha's voice. I stopped, blinking down at him. "Inuyasha?"

"Who the fuck else?" He stood up, and walked over to the light switch, cutting it on.

Inuyasha was standing there, but it wasn't him. His hair was black and his eyes were dark. His claws and his fangs were gone. He looked really cute without all the dangerous demon stuff, but what the hell happened?

"Your ears!" I yelled, jumping out of the bed and rushing over. "Where'd they go? I loved you ears!"

Inuyasha grabbed my shoulders to calm me down. "Relax! It's a new moon tonight. I'm a hanyou remember? I lose my demon powers during the new moon. Big deal."

I looked up at him, working this through my head. "So… you'll be back to normal in the morning?"

"Yep, sorry to disappoint – " he stopped in mid sentence when he saw my smile.

"That's good. I was a little worried for a second. I'm going to go get a t shirt, okay?" I said, walking out into the living room and grabbing the shirt I had taken from him when we first met.

I came back into the room to see Inuyasha back in bed, leaving a spot for me. I crawled in and collapsed back under the warm sheets. "Night Inuyasha."

He was silent for a moment, then wrapped his arm around me and pulled us closer together. "You're a strange girl, Kagome, you know that?"

"Mm." I hummed, already half asleep.

Xoxo

xoxo

The next morning I woke up to Inuyasha rubbing my shoulder. "Kagome, you need to leave." He spoke softly.

I lifted my head to see him already dressed and ready to go. "What's wrong?"

"It's Koga. He's stopping by for DECO business, and I need you to go and pick up some food. We're all out."

I frowned up at him, glad to see his ears back but that was beside the point. "You're kicking me out?"

"No, no, we need groceries." He tried to reason with my still half conscious self.

"So I'm your errand girl?"

"Kagome please, he'll be here soon."

I started to get fully awake. "Wait… you don't want Koga to see me? Inuyasha!"

"Hey it was just a few nights ago that I came over to your apartment and you two were – never mind."

"No, what were we doing?" I pressed, sitting up and running my hand through my messy hair.

Inuyasha started babbling. "It was the night that I stayed over and, you know, you had been drunk… I mean I don't know how far it got but everyone was dressed I could just smell you two and – you know I don't want to talk about this!"

I stared at him a little confused for a moment, then there was a knock at the door. "Yo mutt face." Koga's voice came from the other side.

I got out of bed, yanking the shirt back down. "Kagome! You can't answer the door looking like that!" Inuyasha begged jumping up and trotting behind me.

"What? I look like a mess! My hair is still tousled and I just woke up."

"Exactly! You look like you just… like you're ready too…"

I ignored him, answering the door. "Hey Koga." I smiled, and got a dropped jaw and wide eyes in response.

"K-Kagome, did you just wake up? You smell like… I like what you've done with your hair."

What was wrong with my hair? It's bed head, right? Inuyasha's hand landed on my shoulder and he pulled me back out of the doorway. "Let's get this over with, wolf shit."

Koga walked in, looking down at my legs as he passed by. Inuyasha pulled me behind him and stay between us until Koga took a seat at the kitchen barstool.

"So Kagome, what'd you two do last night?"

I felt my face beat red as Inuyasha jumped in. "Focus on business."

Koga stood back up from the chair and walked over to me. Before Inuyasha or I realized what he was doing, Koga jumped around him and grabbed my hand. He pulled me forward, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulled me into him. "Koga!" I gasped in surprise before Koga's lips roughly crashed into mine.

Then Koga was literally ripped off of me and thrown across the room. "You bastard!" Inuyasha yelled. "Get the fuck out of my house."

"Kagome is my woman. Don't forget that. The only reason I'm letting her stay with you is because I'm too busy with pack business to keep an eye on her." Koga snarled, storming out of Inuyasha's apartment and slamming the door.

My jaw had dropped to the floor. Who the fuck was he to talk about me like I was anyone's property?

"Stupid bitch." Inuyasha swore. "Just try to get near Kagome again…"

"Inuyasha!" I yelled, getting his attention. "I'm not his property, or yours, which means if Koga tries anything I can take care of myself. I don't need either of you 'defending' me, got it?"

Inuyasha scowled at me before turning back to the kitchen. "That goes completely against both of our instincts I hope you know."

I rolled my eyes following him into the kitchen. "Yeah, yeah I know. What's important to me," I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, "is that _you_ try… or at least pretend."

He turned around, smirking down at me and wrapping his arms around me too. "You really are impossible." He kissed the top of my head.

xoxo

xoxo

xoxo

i hope yall enjoyed. so to clarify, this was my attempt of getting koga to kinda dissolve from the story line. When reading the Inuyasha manga, i kind of noticed

that Koga was a lot of talk and nothing else. He'd say hi to Kagome and then say he's only letting her stay with Inuyasha because of _.

Obviously, i used that half ass excuse here.

Idk, i like Koga, but not more than Inuyasha.

Well... thanks for reading this uninteresting writer's note. i just felt the need to clarify that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry i haven't updated lately, but i have 2 to post now to make up for it. this one's short. enjoy :)**

xoxo

xoxo

xoxo

Two weeks have passed since I started living with Inuyasha. I had actually managed to stay out of trouble, for the most part. Since their little explosion, Koga hasn't stopped by, and I haven't run into him. I haven't drank a drop of alcohol, and I left Miroku's files in my truck as not to be tempted.

Inuyasha and I are still fighting a lot of course, although I like to call it bickering, but every night we sit on the couch together and watch a movie, then both go to his bed and sleep.

Since our… night, we haven't fooled around much since then. Believe it or not, I think Inuyasha sensed I was feeling a little guilty after that. I mean hell, I loved it and don't regret it even now, but the little cricket in my head won't stop scolding me about how I had only known him a few days whenever I think back to it.

But, the hugs, snuggles and kisses are enough to keep me satisfied. Let's hope Inuyasha felt the same…

I was tying up my boots, getting ready to go out with Inuyasha. I kept asking him to go out to the movies, stores, or just the outdoors with me, but when he wasn't working, Inuyasha liked to relax inside with me. I however, being properly suspended, have been getting really restless very easily.

He finally gave in this afternoon, asking me nonchalantly without looking away from his work. "Want to go out and see a movie tonight?"

I of course lit up like a Christmas tree and dove for the computer to look up movie listings. Now we were about to go out for the night.

Two hours later, Inuyasha and I were walking through the city night streets. We were actually laughing and having a really good time talking about the movie, and we hadn't even fought the whole evening. Inuyasha reached down and took my hand, shocking me.

Even though Inuyasha shows me affection, it has never been in public and never anything so sweet and quaint like this.

I smiled up at him, resting my head against his shoulder as we walked. He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, causing me to look up and follow his eyes to find Kikyo standing a few yards away from us.

"K-Kikyo." Inuyasha mumbled at her.

"Inuyasha…" The beautiful, dead miko smiled sadly at him. "We need to talk."


	13. Chapter 13

**Drama be going down :p **

**Enjoy!**

xoxo

xoxo

xoxo

Inuyasha looked down at me, his face pleading. I felt a little pain in my chest when I bit my lip and made my head nod 'okay', even though ever fiber of my being was protesting it. "I'm not going far though." I assured him, looking over at Kikyo. I wanted to feel okay leaving Inuyasha alone with her, but she made it kind of hard when she tried killing us both last time we met.

I walked away, arms crossed over my chest, suddenly feeling really cold. I waited until I was around the corner where I stopped and sat on the ground, thankful that the streets were dead so I might hear something. Inuyasha might know I didn't really walk away, considering his ears, but Kikyo wouldn't know, which was what mattered.

"Inuyasha…" I vaguely heard Kikyo say. "What is that girl to you? A pale replacement of what we used to have?" I resisted the urge to scoff.

"No, Kikyo, she's nothing like you. You could never be replaced… but you betrayed me 5 years ago… you tried to kill me, and I believed what you said about giving me the Shikon Jewel."

"Is that why you are with her? Because she wears the jewel around her neck?" Inuyasha didn't respond. "That is not what I want to talk to you about anyhow. Inuyasha, we were both betrayed 5 years ago, but not by each other. It was by a demon named Naraku."

"Naraku? I know of the demon. I've assigned several hunters for his execution."

"He can shape shift, and years ago he disguised himself as you, and attacked me, giving me the mortal wound. I used my last ounce of strength to fire my arrow at you, thinking I was getting my revenge. Naraku played us against each other, Inuyasha."

There was a long pause and I'm sure Inuyasha was looking just as shocked and confused as I did. "But… Kikyo. It's too late. You're dead."

"It isn't too late Inuyasha. I originally was held to this world by my hatred for you, but after learning about Naraku, it is my desire to take your life and drag you down to hell with me that binds me to this body of clay."

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha said, sounding pain. I heard a ruffling, maybe them embracing? "Kikyo, I can't let you do that. I'm not ready to die yet… but I swear to you I will avenge your death and kill Naraku."

Kikyo's voice suddenly sounded furious. "What will that do? Killing him will not bring me back to life!"

I was fed up, lonely and pissed. Standing up, I walked back out onto the street they were hugging on. Except now Kikyo wasn't hugging Inuyasha back, but glaring up at him.

"Kikyo!" I yelled at the dead priestess. "Leave Inuyasha alone!"

She scowled over at me. "Stupid girl. You think just because you have my face you can fill the hole in his heart that I left? I will fix his heart, not you."

Inuyasha stepped back from her. "Kikyo, this isn't Kagome's fault. This is between you and me. I can't go to hell with you… not yet."

Kikyo, looking furious, turned on her heel and stormed off, her white demons entwining her and lifting her off into the air again.

Inuyasha and I were left standing in the empty street, alone. While Inuyasha was still staring off after her, I walked past him, heading to his apartment to grab my things and move back in to my place. I was foolish to think that this would last. It was a fun two weeks, but bound to end.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called after me, hurrying to catch up. "Kagome, wait."

I didn't stop walking, just kept looking ahead and walking. Inuyasha grabbed my arm, stopping me from moving, but I didn't look back at him. "Let go of me, Inuyasha."

He hesitantly obliged, but didn't stop trailing closely behind. We walked in silence until we got on the apartment, and I picked up my bag and started stuffing my clothes and things inside.

"What are you doing?" He asked, standing awkwardly by the door.

"I'm going back to my place." I said coldly without looking up at him.

"What? You can't just leave!"

"And why not?" I asked, pulling the string on my bag and throwing it over my shoulder.

"Because you're on suspension!"

I headed for the door, which he was blocking. "I don't need to be babysat. I've done a far good enough job of proving that to you the past two weeks. I'll probably be going out of town until my suspension is up anyhow."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, grabbing my shoulders and holding me in place. I still was refusing to look at him. "Kagome, what's the matter with you? Why are you so mad?"

"I'm not mad." I said quietly. "I've just faced reality and need to get back to my real life." I tried moving past him but he held on tighter to me.

"Of course you're mad, that's why you aren't looking at me."

Now I glared up at him, letting my eyes show him how I really felt. "Obviously you are still madly in love with Kikyo. I'm not going to be mad at you or her. You two had a tragic ending and your feelings still linger. That's fine, but I'm not going to sit by here and pretend that my feelings mean… just forget it."

"Kagome, please." He pleaded.

"You said it yourself Inuyasha." I said quietly, reaching up and taking his hands off of me. I walked past him and opened his front door. "I'm nothing like Kikyo and could never replace her." Leaving Inuyasha looking like I had just let the arrow go flying through his chest, I shut the door and headed back to my apartment.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning I headed straight for my truck. The file on top was Naraku. Tempting, but I'd need to distance myself from Inuyasha a little bit more before I even think of pursuing him. Under that was the file of a class A demon named Kagura. Without a second thought, I headed off to her address.

When I got to the front of her house, I equipped my weapons and went to the front door. After knocking I loaded my bow and aimed. A simple frontal attack.

Except the person who opened the door wasn't the she demon Kagura, instead, it was a same man in the picture of my first file. Naraku.

"Kagome, so nice of you to come by." Suddenly something that resembled a tree root, arm like limb came shooting out of his body and wrapped around me. My arrow released and flew off in the wrong direction, proving completely ineffective.

I screamed as I started to be pulled inside. "You have a Shikon Jewel around your neck. You've saved me the trouble of getting it from you." I kept being pulled forward until our noses were an inch apart. He reached a hand up and wrapped it around my neck. Before he could grab a hold of the necklace, I screamed and a flash of spiritual energy shot out of my body, disintegrating the extra limb and sending him flying across the room.

I ran back out of the house to grab my bow and arrows that had landed on the ground. A purple mist started to fill the house and slowly leak out. I gasped, realizing it was miasma, and covered my mouth, turning to run off the porch and back to the truck. Something wrapped around my ankle and tripped me, leaving me flat on my stomach, breathing in the poison. I fought to stand back up and run, but I could feel my body start to go numb, and I slowly became paralyzed.

Struggling, but still able to move my arms, I reached up and yanked the Shikon Jewel off my neck. Clenching it in my palm, I thought back on the importance of this jewel not falling into the wrong hands. Everything Kaede had told me, and all the pain it had put Inuyasha and Kikyo through.

I closed my eyes, realizing that after this miasma got me, Naraku would have the jewel to corrupt, and made the only choice I thought was right.

What little strength I had left, I thrust all my spiritual energy into the jewel, and felt it shatter in my hand. A massive pink light flashed across the whole city as it broke. I screamed, opening my palm full of blood to see nothing left of the jewel.

"Kagome!" I heard Inuyasha's voice call my name, and as I closed my eyes and let the miasma fill me completely, I smiled at the pleasant illusion of his voice.

xoxo

xoxo

xoxo

**Yes I know it's short, but I have more to upload right now :3**

**Also, fair warning, I am wrapping up this story. I have a nice ending all done already, so even though I'd like to keep the story going, I know it's better I don't because **

**the plot will get weak and I may not ever finish. So enjoy the final chapters! **


	15. Chapter 15

Then a pair of arms lifted me up. "Damn it Kagome, wake up."

Inuyasha? He was really here? I tried opening my eyes, demanded them to, but they wouldn't. I could just hear Inuyasha's voice from somewhere really far away, and feel the arms holding me. "Kagome! Kagome!" He yelled over and over.

"In-uy-asha – " I barely managed to whisper.

"Kagome! Thank god. You breathed in too much miasma." I felt his lips kiss my forehead, but that was all. I couldn't feel the rest of my body. All I could do was say his name again.

"Just hold on Kagome."

xoxo

I opened my eyes to Inuyasha's ceiling. "Inu –" I croaked, and suddenly he was on his knees by the couch, next to me. "Kagome? You're finally awake."

I turned to look at him, confused. "How long was I out for?"

"Just a few hours." A second voice answered. "But since it was deathly poisonous miasma, Inuyasha couldn't sit still."

I turned to see a huge flea demon on the coffee table. "Who are you?"

"Mioga. I am a friend of Inuyasha's family. He called me over knowing I could extract poison from human's systems. I assure you I am usually much smaller, but I am currently full of your blood right now, which by the way was delicious even despite the poison."

I stared at the demon, a little freaked out. "Thank you Mioga. I really owe you one." Inuyasha said, and Mioga didn't miss his signal.

"Ah, yes. No trouble at all. I'll just be on my way." He said, beginning to roll out the door. When the door shut behind him, Inuyasha's arms suddenly wrapped around me, embracing me in a tight hug.

"Damn it, Kagome." Inuyasha swore, his body actually shaking slightly. "I thought you were dead."

I stared in shock as he held me. "Inuyasha…" was all I could come up with.

"You're not even gone for a day and you find Naraku? Then I thought you were dead, and I thought you hated me."

I grabbed Inuyasha's shoulders and pushed away from him, looking into his golden eyes. "Inuyasha, I don't hate you! Honestly… I don't think I could, even if I wanted to…" I mumbled the last part.

Inuyasha reached up to cup my cheek. "Kagome, I meant what I said to Kikyo. You are nothing like Kikyo. She was stoic and beautiful, and was the first person to ever look at me with caring eyes. But you, Kagome, you're lively. More full of life and energy than Kikyo ever was, living or dead. And the look your eyes give me is care, but more than that acceptance. Kikyo may have loved me, and I loved her, but she wouldn't be with me unless I changed. The thought of a single thing changing about me makes you worry. So yes, you'll never replace Kikyo, but there isn't anyone that could ever replace you… W-Why are you crying?"

I wiped my eyes a sniffled. "Because that was really nice you big jerk!"

"Then why are you calling me a jerk! Ah- please stop crying, I'll do anything!"

"You idiot! I'm crying because I love you!" I gasped, not believing I just said that.

Inuyasha looked at me just as shocked. His other hand cupped my other cheek, as he kissed me. When he pulled back he was looking serious. "I'll never let anything happen to you Kagome. I swear. I never want to feel what I did today."

I nodded, face flushed and heart pounding. "But," he went on, "that means you can't go off and pull stupid stunts like you did today. I'd really like to take you out of DECO…"

That's where I drew the line. "Inuyasha, I said I love you. That doesn't mean you can lock me in a tower and throw away the key. I'm still going to work. I can compromise though. I won't go on anymore unauthorized hunts. This way you'll know what I'm doing without having to track me and watch me 24/7."

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "Alright." He kissed me again, pulling back to push his forehead to mine. "You still have a little fever. I'll go get medicine."

I stared after him as he hurried into the kitchen and examined medicine bottles like the labels were written in Swahili. Maybe this happiness didn't have to be only temporary.

xoxo

The next day I started feeling a lot better. Inuyasha finally let me get off the couch, and I was getting ready to run to the video store and rent a movie for us to watch tonight. We missed our movie last night, me having been so exhausted from the miasma.

"I'll go get it, you stay here." Inuyasha ordered, placing his papers down.

"No, you have work to do, and I feel cooped up. I need to get out."

Inuyasha stood up. "Well I'll go with you."

I sighed, giving in for once. Ever since I said those 3 words, Inuyasha has been extra protective, like I was something fragile that the wind could break.

We walked to the store, fortunately living close. When we got in I was like a kid in a candy store. Inuyasha actually let me roam on my own as he waited by the door. I found a good action movie, figuring romance movie should be out and we saw a comedy two nights ago.

After paying, we headed back to the apartment and I was already feeling much better. Inuyasha was reaching for his keys when the twang of an arrow got both of our attention. I could sense the spiritual energy and know exactly which direction it was coming from and that it was aimed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha only had time to look up, but I quickly shoved him out of the way and too the ground, just in time. I took a sharp intake of breath as I felt the arrow pierce me.

"KAGOME!" Was the last thing I heard before I died.

**THE END**

**xoxo**

**xoxo**

**xoxo**

**Juuust kidding.**

I opened my eye and found myself floating in what looked like water, but I could breath. In front of me was a beautiful Miko, wearing clothes from hundreds of years ago.

"Kagome." Her voice rang out. "You have freed me.'

"Who… who are you?" I asked, looking around in confusion.

"I am Midoriko, the priestess who had been trapped inside the Shikon Jewel, eternally fighting the demon that killed me."

I blinked, remembering the story Kaede had told me. "Midoriko."

She nodded. "When you destroyed the Jewel, my soul was released to carry on to the afterlife, where I can rest in peace."

"Am I… dead?" I asked, not wanting the answer. "You are in the stage before death. You're soul has not yet ascended to the afterlife." If I had any blood in my face, it would have drained out completely.

"But, as thanks for releasing me, I am going to give you a second chance at life. Kikyo is dead, and her soul has come from yours. By returning the soul she took, and giving you mine as well, you can return to Inuyasha."

"Live on with you and Kikyo?"

"_For_ me and Kikyo. You will be no different, just be our reincarnations."

I was silent for a long time, thinking this over. Obvious this was neither heaven or hell, it was more like a rest station between the two. I could venture forward and explore that unknown life, or go back with Inuyasha, and finish my unlived one.

I looked back at Midoriko, and nodded. She smiled softly and then turned into a white shining orb, which floated towards me and disappeared into my body.

xoxo

xoxo

xoxo

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and hope it made sense. I think it did but if anyone needs clarification, fire away.**

**As it is right now, there is only one more chapter last!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Last chapter! Makes me sad :/ I really hope you all enjoyed the story! I love all my faithful readers as much as someone could love people**

**they haven't ever actually met, but deeply appreciate their interest in their story 3**

**For those who couldn't follow my crazy logic, i mean I love you all in a not creepy way.**

**Alright, I'll let you read. Thank you!**

xoxo

xoxo

xoxo

My first heart beat hurt like a bitch. I opened my eyes, finding myself lying on the side walk, Kikyo's arrow lying on the ground beside me.

But more importantly, I saw Inuyasha standing over Kikyo's dead body, blood on his claws. Another white orb I knew was my soul floated out of Kikyo and disappeared into my body, just as Midoriko's had. I didn't feel different, only alive.

I sat up and Inuyasha turned around, eyes blood red, purple marks on either cheek, and large fangs. He snarled at me and I realized all humanity had left him. He was a full-fledged demon.

I stood to my feet. "Inuyasha, it's me." I said quietly, but he didn't respond. Instead he sprung forward, hands grabbing my arms and digging his nails into me until I bled.

"Inuaysha, wake up it's me! Kagome!"

He snarled into my face, be hesitated suddenly. "K-Kagome?" His terrible, guttural voice muttered.

"Yes, Inuyasha, I'm okay. We're okay."

He shook his head, as if these thoughts were hurting his head, and looked back at me about to snarl, but I kissed him before he could.

He stiffened against me at first, but melted into me after a moment. I felt his fangs shrink before he pulled away from me and I saw beautiful golden orbs staring back at me. "You're alive."

I smiled, feeling tears of relief run down my cheek. "Inuyasha…"

He hugged me, burying his face in my shoulder and falling to his knees. I wrapped my arms around him as I knelt with him. "It's ok, Inuyasha. We're okay. Everything will be okay."

"I killed Kikyo." He mumbled in confession. I looked over at a body that looked like a clay pot that had been smashed, then looked away quickly, burying my face in his hair now. "It's okay. You didn't know what you were doing."

"No Kagome, I did. I lost myself after she died, but I knew that I wanted her dead when I saw your lifeless eyes and her arrow in you."

I started crying more, but this time for his pain, which was tangible. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha. I couldn't let her kill you."

He looked up at me. "I was too late though…"

"Almost too late, Inuyasha. See? I'm fine." I said, placing his hand on the hole in my shirt to show that there was no wound underneath.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't know how, but I am so grateful you're alive. I couldn't keep my promise."

I shook my head, cupping his face. "It's okay. You came back to me. You came back from being a demon, what you always wanted. That's enough to make me happy for a lifetime."

He kissed me softly, holding me closer. "I love you Kagome."

I smiled back at him, standing up and reaching a hand out for him. "Let's go home."

xoxo

I stripped my shirt and pants off, letting them fall to the floor. Inuyasha was sitting on the bed in front of me, watching my every movement. His shirt was already off, and I eyed his chiseled torso and I walked over to him. His hands grabbed my hips gently, leading me forward and closer to him.

I straddled his lap and began kissing him slowly. His hand unclasped the back of my bra and it too slid off, dropping to the floor. He took a nipple with his mouth, his movement causing my back to arch into him and my head to fall back.

I tangled my fingers through his hair, and he stood up, switching our positions and laid me back down on the bed. He undid his pants, exposing his hard, impressive member. Next he slowly slid my panties down and off my legs.

Leaning down to kiss me soft and deeply, he positioned himself at my entrance as I wrapped my legs around his torso. He pulled back to look me in the eye as he entered. "Kagome… I love you so much." He said softly, kissing my forehead as I squirmed against the initial discomfort of his entrance.

It wasn't long until we both fell into a pleasant rhythm. I was clinging to his shoulders, throwing my head back and moaning his name, and he was breathing heavily and grunting with each thrust.

He quickly changed our positions again, so he was sitting on the bed and I was sitting on him, face him. I wrapped my arms around him as he bounced me over him. I cried out, loving this new angle he was hitting. As I started to come his lips captured mine so I moan into his mouth.

He laid me back on the bed to finish. Going hard, deep and fast, Inuyasha pounded into me, drawing more cries out of me until he too came. I mentally blessed the man who made condoms so he didn't have to pull out.

He collapsed next to me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me on top of his bare body. I closed my eyes, resting my cheek against his chest, and listening to his fast heartbeat start to slow back down to a steady pace.

"I'm getting that tower you know." He said, still breathing a little heavy.

I smiled against his chest. "I'll still find a way out." I smirked against him.

I felt him kiss the top of my head before laughing, "I'm sure you will." Then I drifted off to sleep, knowing with all my heart that Inuyasha would be there for me when I woke up.

FINI

**Always good to celebrate life with hot sweaty sex… just kidding kiddies, don't tell your parents you got that from me.**

**So I'm going to end it there, because if I go any further my attention span will interfere and make me lose interest in ever finishing it. Depending on review and favorites, etc., I may make a sequel. More on their relationship or a spin off for someone else in the story.**

**Anyways if this is the end, then I want to leave the reader with the basic understanding that they go on to live happily together. Not ever after, but together. Still bickering and bitching, but knowing they love each other and would do anything for one another. Miroku and Sango were kinda left with their thing, shippo lives with miroku, Kikyo is dead, the Shikon jewel is destroyed, and Koga backed off for now. I'm keeping possibilities with Koga interfering again and Naraku finding some other interest in Kagome or Inuyasha even though the jewel is gone open so if I do write a sequel I'll have some places to start.**

**Anyways, hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it.**


End file.
